What If?: Season Two
by FolkFanatic
Summary: Continuation of "What If". Part two of four. Follows along with the second season of the show with quite a few okay, tons of changes.
1. Chapter 1

What If?: Season Two

Disclaimer: The show, the characters, and some of the text is not mine.

Rated: PG-15

Warnings: Same as the show I guess: language, gay sex, nudity (not that you can see it), drama, angst, violence.

Pairings: Brian/Justin (friendship then possibly more), Brian/Michael (friendship), Brian/Other, Michael/David, Michael/Ben, Justin/Other

Summary: The sequel to "What If", pretty much chronicles the second season in this universe with some flashbacks or points from the "first season."

Note 1: Brian is only 26 in the beginning of this fic. Justin is 18.

Note 2: Characters will be AU and the timeline is a bit different.

Note 3: Some quotes and scenes are directly from the show (I don't own them) but others are mine and some have been fixed up a bit. If you recognize it, I don't own it (probably.)

Note 4: This series will be in four parts - i have the first three done. Part four is going to be a combination of seasons 4 and 5 of the show. Once all four parts are up i PLAN to do a few long ficlets that will portray other characters - some things are obviously not canon and i plan to keep it CLOSE to canon but not exactly like the show. As for Justin's schooling... i hope this part in the series clears it up a bit. If not i'll post a note in one of the other chapters to clear it up.

Note 5: I also have a few other fics that i've been wanting to write out so keep on a look out for those!

BIG THANKS to all my readers and reviewers.

~*~*~

Chapter One: Trial, Day One

Friday June 4 1999

Chris Hobbs and his posse were lined up in a row in the defendants chairs. Five boys, five lawyers. All pleaded not guilty and for a quick joint trial with no jury. Melanie, upon finding out who the presiding judge would be, agreed almost immediately – the boys wouldn't get off scott-free with this judge as their jury.

With this in mind, Melanie began her opening argument.

"Exactly two weeks ago today, my clients were enjoying a nice evening at the Dance Hall." Melanie spoke, voice wavering slightly as she addressed the judge. She took a deep breath. "That special night ended in tragedy when the defendants decided to leave the party." She glanced at the boys. "They left their peers dancing to run to retrieve baseball bats from a nearby car. They stalked my clients." She paused again. "Then they swung – Brian Kinney fell. Justin Taylor fell not five seconds later. Neither of them got up again as they were assaulted viciously for over twenty minutes."

There was a cry from the audience and Melanie shot Jennifer Taylor a brief look of sadness. Debbie, who was sitting with her, pulled her into a hug as the rest of the group tried to keep themselves from cracking.

"The defendants would have you believe, your honor, that Brian and Justin deserved their fate simply because they loved each other. Simply because they danced at their Prom just like every other couple, and then left together. The defendants may call it 'divine intervention' but I call it a hate crime." She finished, returning to her seat. Hobbs' lawyer stood up next and cleared his throat.

"I speak for my colleague as well as myself when I say that what happened was a tragedy. But our clients were not in their right state of mind – they had too much to drink before arriving at the party. And when they arrived it was to see two men involved in a provocative dance. Mr. Hobbs and his friends were shaken to the core and acted irrationally." He sat back down to quiet boos from the audience.

Cameras flashed form the corners, people whispered. This case was big, and due to it's fame was set up to start and finish quickly. Each arguing side had a handful of witnesses that were to be sworn in and questioned that day: doctors and some classmates. The main witnesses – Jennifer, Daphne, Damian, and a few others - and defendants were to be called the following day.

The first witness, a classmate of Justin and Chris, was called to the stand and sworn it. Chris' big shot lawyer was the first to question her: he got her name, then tried to steer her into vilifying Justin and his behavior at school. After a few answers he quickly realized that he wasn't going to get what he wanted from the girl, who had nothing bad to say bout Justin but everything bad to say about Chris and his friends. He quickly sat back down with his colleagues, who had nothing to ask at the time.

Melanie quickly got to the point when she began her cross examination – who she was, how she knew the defendants and victims, how Chris and Justin acted at school, and then how she felt at the Prom. She let the girl ramble about how nice Justin was at school, that no he didn't flaunt his sexuality, and how Chris or one of his friends was always the one to start the fights or point it out to others.

The next four witnesses said exactly the same thing: No Justin didn't flaunt himself though he did act and speak a bit differently, Yes Chris and his buddies picked on him and other people in the school, No Justin never had sex in the broom closet or bathrooms that anyone knew of, and Yes Chris and his buddies had short tempers and never liked anyone that was different than himself or society norm.

Melanie smirked to herself as the defendant's lawyers declined calling any more student witnesses. She glanced at the Liberty Gang to see that they were keeping it together. She nodded once at Debbie to prepare her and Jennifer for the next witness: the ER doctor that treated Justin and Brian.

Immediately the big shot lawyer, Davidson, pounced on the only real lead he had for his client and for his colleagues. "Was there any evidence to support that my client assaulted the victims for any specific reason?"

"I'm not qualified to answer that, because I didn't handle any of the evidence we plled off of Mr. Kinney or Mr. Taylor. That would be the CSI team." He nodded to someone in the crowd. Melanie's next witness, apparently. "But I've been in the ER for many years and i've dealt with many victims of natural, and not so natural, problems. I've never seen any injuries like this that weren't caused by extreme hatred or frustration." Melanie smirked again as Davidson quickly sat back down.

"Could the injuries have been sustained in some other way?" One of the other lawyers asked.

"Possible." The ER doctor admitted. "Perhaps an extreme car accident. But most of the injuries were sustained in a different manner."

"No more questions." The other lawyer said. The boys were looking less smug, and a bit angry. Melanie stood up and smoothed her jacket before stepping forward.

"Tell me honestly what you thought when Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor were rushed in that Friday night." She started. The ER doctor cleared his throat.

"When I first saw them they were covered in bruises and blood. They were filthy. I thought maybe they had been in a car accident – very little else could normally cause this sort of look. As they were rushed in I could tell immediately that they were both in danger. I wasn't sure they were going to make it."

"Can you describe what your team did?"

"As best I can – it happens so fast. I remember setting up IVs and squeezing some fluids into them. I remember plugging them up to the monitors. I remember ordering transfusions for both men." He paused. "Beyond that I vaguely remember checking them for broken spines and other injuries. They crashed a few times but we were able to bring them back easy enough."

"Crashed?"

"Their hearts stopped. They were bleeding so heavily and I could see they both had head wounds. We stabilized them as best we could then I paged for a specialist – they were rushed up to x-ray and that's the last I saw of them." Melanie nodded, sat down with a shaky sigh, and the ER doctor was swapped for the man now responsible for Justin and Brian in the hospital.

Davidson and co had no questions for the man, other than the same thing that was already asked – was there any proof of who or why the pair were attacked. They got the same answer – anything was possible but unless it was a car crash (and even then it was dubious) then the only explanation from a professional medical view was an assault. Each doctor was clear to point out that only an enraged person or group could have caused such injuries - simple anger at, say, cheating on a test had never been that bad (he then proceeded to outline several cases where fellow students beat each other up for similar juvenile reasons.)

"Could you please describe the injuries Mr. Kinney sustained?" Melanie asked as soon as the roar from the courtroom died down.

"Well, after numerous x-rays and a CT scan we found quite a bit of damage. He had a serious head wound directly on the back of his head, just above his neck, that was bleeding profusely both outside and in – we had to drain some of the blood from his brain or he would have died. " The doctor paused. "Beyond that his worst injuries included a dislocated right shoulder, broken collar bone on the same side, and some broken ribs. Among his minor injuries were several small lacerations and bruises."

"Could you speculate as to how he could gain such injuries?" Melanie asked, wording the question carefully.

"The shoulder was popped at a certain forward angle, which suggests that it was bent behind his back. If it were a car accident it likely would have popped back or to the side, maybe upwards. The bruises were the worst on his wrists, the small of his back, and his legs."

"Could the bruises have come from a car accident – based on your experience treating such injuries?"

"Absolutely not. The broken collar bone maybe, but the other injuries were not typical of a car accident. In car accidents we see bruising along the should and chest - seatbelt injuries - and facial injuries. Sometimes bruising along the thighs or feet and upper arms. " Melanie nodded. She shuffled her papers for a moment.

"Can you describe Justin Taylor's injuries, please?" She heard Jennifer sniffling in the background.

"Mr. Taylor also had a head injury, although his was more off to one side. We had to drain blood from his head as well. I wouldn't hesitate to say that we had to drain more from him than his partner. Mr. Taylor is by far worse off in terms of other injuries. He had multiple cracks to the bones along his shoulders and top portion of his back, none of his ribs were spared – meaning all were bruised or broken – and his right hand was completely shattered."

Melanie winced as Jennifer began to cry in earnest. She let the court room settle down before asking the next question. "What was done for them?"

"Well, the surgery to drain blood form their brains. We also had to do some fancy surgery to repair the skull itself in both cases. Mr. Kinney was in surgery for his collar bone and we had to re-set his shoulder. Some of the lacerations needed stitches, but beyond that we provided powerful pain relief and let him rest." He paused. "As for Mr. Taylor, we had to go in surgically to repair some of the broken bones along his back and shoulders. He went into microsurgery two days ago so they could piece the bones in his hand back together."

"What do you predict the outcome to be?" Melanie asked the hardest question last. The doctor looked grim.

"They're currently in a coma. We don't know when, or even if, they will wake up. When they do they can have a whole array of problems from the head injury alone – memory loss, paralysis, seizures, difficulty speaking, seeing, hearing, walking, or understanding. Mr. Kinney is luck in the fact that beyond any of that he'll heal rather nicely and won't have much trouble with his arm or collar bone." The man sighed. "Mr Taylor has a whole array of problems to get through should he wake. Not counting the same possibilities from his head injury, he'll have difficulties with that whole arm as well as his shoulders. He'll probably need physical therapy for a long while and may never recover full use of his hand."

Melanie nodded sadly. The man was allowed to step down. The judge called a halt to the proceedings, and there was a swarm to get out of the stuffy room. Melanie moved slowly to join the Liberty Avenue gang and they stood in silence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~

Chapter Two: Trial, Day Two

Saturday June 5 1999

Melanie gave Jennifer a sympathetic but strong look as the woman was sworn in. Due to the highly volatile and very emotional situation the judge herself took over the questioning so that the main characters testifying weren't railroaded or otherwise thrown. Melanie agreed with that just fine and gladly handed her questions to the presiding judge.

The first several questions and answers were simple: Jennifer was Justin's mother, she found out he was gay a while ago, yes she knew the man he was dating, no she didn't find it disturbing or otherwise wrong, yes she supported her son, yes she had been worried about the Prom, yes that was why she decided to chaperone, yes she saw Chris Hobbs and his posse exit the Dance Hall minutes after Brian and Justin.

"I was standing on the steps." She said with a sniffle. "They were walking to the parking garage I guess, probably to sit in the Limo while they waited for Daphne and Damian. I followed them to make sure they got there okay – we were all worried that something like this would happen. I saw Mr. Hobbs and his friends just as they snuck up behind my son."

"Take your time." Jennifer nodded.

"I saw one of them swing a bat at Brian, and I screamed. I ran inside for help and when I got back out Justin was down too." Tears streamed down her face. "I could see all five of them. Three were holding onto Brian, who was kicking and screaming. The other two were… they were…. Justin was bleeding so much. They wouldn't stop hitting him!"

"So you saw all five defendants?" Jennifer nodded. "Can you recall who was where?" Jennifer pointed to the three larger boys.

"They were holding Brian and hitting him. The other two were hitting Justin." She sniffled.

"You were a chaperone?" Jennifer nodded. The judge glanced over the lists of questions. "In your opinion as a mother, did either Mr. Taylor or Mr. Kinney act irresponsibly or inappropriately?"

"No." Jennifer said coldly. "They barely touched at all except to hold hands or hug. Hands that stayed above the waist, unlike some of the other hetero couples in attendance." There were chuckles among the audience. Jennifer gave a weak smile.

"So it was in no way offending?" Hobbs' lawyer asked suddenly. The judge glared at the man, but Jennifer answered the question anyway.

"I can see why some people may find two men together offending. I used to think that way myself. But Justin and Brian kept everything G-rated to make their attendance as low key as possible. They didn't flaunt in front of everyone and they didn't proposition anyone." She paused. "They behaved perfectly." She turned her glare on the man. "Did anyone even bother to ask if maybe the behavior of some of the other students were offending to THEM?"

Melanie grinned happily at that response as the defendants lawyers jaws dropped almost in unison. Then Jennifer continued, sinking the nail into the coffin so to speak. "They behaved like perfect gentlemen and left without a fuss – they weren't the ones who picked up baseball bats and assaulted their classmates. Violence is NEVER the answer to ANY problem, perceived or real."

She was dismissed after that, and Daphne took the stand. The typical questions were asked: She had been Justin's friend since they met ten years ago, yes she knew he was gay long before he did, no she had no problem with that or with Brian, yes she enjoyed spending time with both of them, yes she was happy for them and for their attending the Prom, yes she knew of the problems Chris and his goons had.

"I knew something was wrong when Jenn – Mrs. Taylor – came running in screaming. I knew they had left the Hall but I didn't see Chris leave. I ran out and saw Chris, covered in blood, trying to make a break for it with his buddies. I think everyone saw them. It was horrible. Everyone was screaming at all the blood…" Daphne sniffled.

"Can you tell me how the students around you reacted?"

"A lot of the girls got sick. The guys were disgusted – but I was surprised, the disgust was aimed at Chris and his friends. I honestly don't know if it was because of the assault itself or that the Prom had effectively been ruined for pretty much everyone. I don't really remember much after that – it all went by so fast."

Daphne was dismissed and Damian called, only to repeat what Daphne had said but adding that he only knew the couple for a month or two. Being a hetero himself he showed that he had no qualms about the two men together, and went so far as to say that if he DID have a problem he wouldn't have ambushed the pair and attacked them behind their backs. Melanie was pleased.

Several more students were called up, as well as some teachers. Then the parents of the defendants – Melanie had a good time ripping into them. All five defendants said their own piece, then finally it was time for closing statements.

"The point of this trial was to determine the guilt or innocence or the defendants, not to say that the victims deserved what they got. But somehow, the defendants lawyers tried to turn it around and tried to have fun playing 'blame the fag' – I say no more. I have shown you enough evidence to say without a doubt that these boys stalked and beat up my clients. There is no evidence to support that Mr. Kinney or Mr. Taylor provoked them and there is no law that states hate as a defense."

Melanie tuned out the other lawyers. The look on the judge's face said it all – they had won. The court was dismissed for fifteen minutes while the judge conferred with herself. Melanie shot the Liberty group a confident nod and they grinned back with teary smiles. The judge returned.

"I must say that in all my years as a court judge there are only a small number of cases in the Pitts that make it to my 'top ten most violent' list." She sighed. "It saddens me, to see that the values we teach our children have dropped to an all time low. Assault and attempted murder on a fellow human being simply based on their sexual orientation is… there isn't a word to describe it. And for the assault to be carried out by our youth, our future…. Putting my own feelings aside for this case was difficult and I've finally reached a decision. Mr. Hobbs: based on our testimonies you have been the ringleader of this group in your assault on Mr. Taylor and eventually Mr. Kinney – I will not consider simple assault or aggravated assault as an option. This is an assault and battery case with a dosage of Hate."

"Your honor!"

"Sit down before you are thrown out." Hobbs' lawyer sat. "Based on the testimony I find Christopher Hobbs guilty of second degree assault." Melanie could have cheered. "Based on the testimony I find Andrew Carry guilty of second degree assault. Based on the testimony I find Aaron Giles, Anthony Reds, and Drew Connor guilty of fourth degree assault. Sentencing to determine tommorow."

Melanie joined the Liberty group at the back of the court room, and had to hold her hands up to ward off Debbie. "Why did those other bastards only get fourth degree?"

"Deb, Chris and Andrew were the ones to swing and wield the bats. The others either held on or used their fists. They didn't cause too much damage and they claimed to be following their leader. The ringleaders will get five to ten in jail and a fine, the others will get at least five and a fine. We won."

"We won." Jennifer whispered. "But the boys lost." Melanie lost her smile.

"Jenn, honey, with the money you'll get from them you won't have to worry about any bills – isn't that at least something to celebrate?" Melanie asked gently. "You won't have to worry about Justin getting the proper care."

"What about Brian?" She sniffed.

"He's covered." Debbie assured her. "He has more than enough set aside for emergencies like this and Teddy's talked to his boss – he's set for a year and he'll have his job back when he wakes up." Jennifer nodded.

"Look, I have a few loose ends to tie up at the office." Melanie ushered them to the door. "Why don't you go get some food then go back to see how Justin and Brian are doing?" Just as she said that, Jennifer let out a gasp and rummaged around in her purse. She pulled out a vibrating phone.

"Hello?" She answered it, wiping her eyes. They suddenly popped. "He is? What about Justin?" She seemed to deflate. Then perked back up. "I'll be right there."

"Jenn?"

"Brian's starting to wake up." She said. "For real this time – and Justin's showing signs of being ready."

"Oh, that's great!" The group cheered. "Honey, do you want me to come with you?" Debbie asked as the group exited the building. "I know we all can't go but he might need me there – you might need me there." Jennifer smiled – Debbie had all but been Brian's mother and was the only one who could really handle the man's outbursts. And she was sure he would have one when he was fully aware of what had happened.

"Of course. Need a ride over?" Debbie nodded gratefully. Jennifer turned to the others. "We'll let you all know?" They all nodded and the group split. Jennifer drove as fast as she could to the hospital, taking short cuts and bypassing traffic.

Mark Grey, the attending that was overseeing Justin and Brian, was already waiting for them. He stopped them in the hallway. "He first started stirring and responding to the nurse a couple hours ago. I knew you were in court so I waited as long as I could."

"Is he awake yet?" Debbie asked.

"Not fully. He seems to track movement but he's very groggy." Mark explained. "His eyes aren't open yet either, but given time he'll fully wake up."

"And Justin?" Jennifer asked.

"He was moving more deliberately today. He could squeeze my fingers when asked but he seems to still be asleep for the most part. It was off and on, but he's improving. I'd say within the next week he'll also be awake." Both women sighed. "Now get in there. Call me when Brian fully wakes up and do NOT tell him anything until I get there. I need to determine a few things first."

"Sure." Debbie led the way into the double hospital room and immediately took a seat next to Brian's bed. Jennifer noted that the curtains between the beds were closed and figured it had to do with the fact that the doctor was worried about memory loss and didn't want to shock Brian when he woke.

She took a seat at the end of Justin's bed where she could see Brian but he couldn't really see her, and waited. Brian didn't look too bad – he had a few bruises on his otherwise pale face, a split lip, and a gash over one eyebrow. There was a bandage on the back of his head, covering the area where he had been struck.

His right arm was secured to his side and stomach with a special sling. The free arm had two IV ports – one on the back of the hand and one on the inside of the forearm. Under the hospital gown he almost assuredly had bruises and cuts.

Justin, however, looked a bit worse. He was also pale, but his whole face was an array of colors. The whole right side was skinned and bruised from being shoved into the sidewalk. The bandage covering his own head wound was smaller, but thicker than Brian's.

He too had his right arm in sling and there was a thick cast on that same hand. His shoulders were black and blue around the rows of stitches from the surgery to repair the damaged areas. It was worse on the right side as that was where the bat had struck more severely.

It wasn't long before Brian stirred in response to Debbie's soft touch, and Jennifer watched with bated breath. He shifted, tossing his head and clenching the fingers of his good arm. Thankfully the breathing tube had been taken out so she didn't have to watch him struggle with that.

Hazel eyes squinted open. "Brian, honey?" Debbie leaned closer. Jennifer tilted her head as Brian let out a muffled groan. "Honey, are you awake?" She had the page button in one hand, ready to page Mark if Brian was truly awake as ordered. Brian's eyes fluttered closed.

"Try again." Jenn urged in a whisper. Debbie nodded and reached one hand up to brush back Brian's hair.

"Brian, you asshole – you need to wake up now. You've slept in far too many days!" She tried to joke. Brian stirred again. "So get your ass up!" Brian's eyes shot open and Debbie grinned. The hazel orbs were a bit glazed over, but they seemed to be taking in the surroundings.

"Deb?" Almost immediately she pushed the page button and smiled. "What are you doing here?" He blinked. "Where am i?" He glanced around. "Turn down the lights."

"It's all right honey, just stay calm for a second." Debbie patted his hand and reached to flip the light over his bed off. He grimaced as he shifted the wrong way. The door opened slowly and Mark slipped in. Brian blinked up at the man.

"Hello Brian, I'm Dr. Mark Grey." Brian blinked. "You're in the hospital." He said calmly. "Do you remember what happened?" Brian glanced at Debbie, eyes narrowed. "It's the 29th of May, you've been in a coma for about two weeks."

"Twenty.. nine? That's…" Brian frowned. "Two weeks?" He tilted his head and glanced around. "Since the 14th." He stated after a few minutes.

"That's right." He glanced at Debbie. "Go slow. Coma's are no walk in the park." Brian was becoming more lucid though, and more agitated.

"What are you talking about? The 14th, that was the Prom." Jennifer held in a gasp – he remembered that much! "Did something happen?" He asked. "Where's Justin?" He asked, suddenly not so calm.

"Calm down." Debbie tried to soothe.

"Something happened at the Prom, didn't it?" Brian demanded, the grimace on his face telling the other occupants that he was holding any pain in. "I can't remember… I think we danced." He took a shuddering breath. "Where's Justin?"

"Tell me what you remember first." Mark said sternly, yet softly. Brian met his gaze.

"We danced. We left early." Brian started. "I think we were on the sidewalk – I can't remember." He shook his head, wincing. "I think I passed out? Then I think I heard screaming. I heard Justin… he was being attacked!" Brian suddenly sat up, screaming softly in pain.

"Brian, lay back down!" Mark pushed the weak man back into the bed.

"I saw him, they were hitting him!" Brian struggled briefly before going limp. "I couldn't stop them. They hurt him and I couldn't stop them." Debbie choked back a sob. "They were holding me back." His eyes were glassy again. "I felt them pulling and pushing at the same time." He began to shake and Mark pulled a small syringe from his pocket.

"He's in shock." Mark quickly jabbed the needle into Brian's thigh. He didn't seem to feel it.

"It hurt. I tried to push them off…." His eyes slipped shut. "Justin…" Jennifer was crying.

"He'll sleep for a while. Naturally, of course." Mark sighed. "When he wakes back up make sure to tell him about his partner." He said to Debbie. "If he becomes agitated again, call me."

"Will he be okay?"

"He's in shock and he's in pain. Once he wakes up he'll feel better. We'll set him up with some pain medication. Pull back the curtain and let him see Justin only AFTER you tell him what to expect."

"Of course." Mark strode out, leaving the two women to cry in peace.

TBC

Not a lawyer or doctor - don't know if any information is accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~

Chapter Three: Wake-Up Call

Sunday June 6 1999

The second time Brian came to, Jennifer was the only one in the room. She didn't even know he was awake until she got up to walk around and saw him staring at her. Their eyes met. "Where's Justin?" He was a lot calmer this time, and he was more lucid.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jenn asked, walking over to him. Brian shook his head and licked his lips.

"Justin?" She sighed.

"Honey, Justin's going to be fine." She started. "But he's hurt like you." Brian frowned. "Worse, actually. He has a pretty bad concussion and a broken hand. His shoulders are messed up. He's scratched up and bruised pretty badly. We're still waiting for him to wake up."

"Wake up?" Jennifer tilted her head at Brian as his eyes slid out of focus.

"Brian?" When he didn't answer her she immediately grabbed the call button. Minutes later Brian was once again aware and Mark was entering the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mark asked as Brian narrowed his eyes at her.

"He sort of spaced out for a minute or two." Jennifer said. "I didn't know if it was something to worry about… and he doesn't seem to be speaking in full sentences. He's just repeating what I say and asking for Justin."

"Brian? Do you understand what we're saying?" Mark leaned over to peer into Brian's eyes.

"Yes." Mark nodded. "Where's Justin?"

"He's right next to you on the other side of the curtain." Mark answered. "Did Jennifer tell you he was hurt?" Brian nodded. "He isn't awake yet – he's in a coma like you were. But he's showing signs of recovery."

"Show me." Jennifer pulled the curtain back and almost immediately they noticed the tension leave Brian's body.

"I think he's just tired and a little confused. I don't think it's a brain injury or a problem." Mark finally said to Jennifer. "Give him time to fully wake up and take in what happened."

"What about when he spaced out?"

"He could have been remembering something, he could have been thinking, or it could have been an Absence Seizure." Jennifer blinked. "It's not very dangerous if it is – it's basically a lapse of awareness." He explained. "It isn't uncommon in head traumas."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't think on it too much. Let me know if you notice anything else – remember what we talked about: there may be memory loss, though that doesn't seem to be the case here, and the same for paralysis and his regular senses – sight, hearing, etc. Keep an eye out for any more serious seizures and let me know if his speaking doesn't improve or if he seems too confused."

"Of course." Brian's sight hadn't moved from Justin.

"I have a few other patients to see to, but i'll be back in a while to explain things to you Brian." Brian nodded absently. Mark waved a good bye and Jennifer pulled one of the chairs to sit in between the beds.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Brian finally asked, turning his gaze to Jennifer.

"He's showing signs of waking up. You showed signs for only a few days before today so we're hopeful he'll be as quick to wake up as you." Jennifer smiled. "He'll need physical therapy to regain full use of his right arm and hand and he'll always be achy – you'll get that too, you know… achy when it's cold or rainy – but he'll get better."

"Will he be able to draw again?" Brian asked the question that Jennifer dreaded the most.

"Not with his right hand for a while, but he's ambidextrous. He can use his other hand for a while, re-learn to do everything with it. Then hopefully his other hand will be healed and he'll be able to use it properly." Brian's eyes slid shut. "You okay?"

"Head hurts."

"Why don't you take a nap then?" Jennifer suggested. "I'll wake you up if anything changes."

"Who knew that being in a coma could be so fucking tiring…"

(Three hours later)

Brian's eyes shot open suddenly and he glanced wildly around the room. Jennifer wasn't in the chair and the blinds had been pulled closed, leaving the room dim but not completely dark. So what had woken him up?

"Brian…?" He twisted his head to the right. Justin's chest was heaving and his blue eyes were open. The look on his face made it clear that he was in pain, and confused.

"Justin!" Justin blinked slowly. "Tilt your head to your left." Justin complied and Brian met his hazy gaze. "I'm here."

"Brian? What happened?" Brian immediately grabbed the call button and pushed. "Where are we?"

"Hospital." The door opened and the light flickered on. Justin let out a scream and his eyes snapped shut. Brian pushed himself up, ignoring his own pain. Before he could snap at the doctor, the lights were shut off.

"Lay back down Brian and let me deal with this." Mark said gently, hurrying over to Justin. "Justin the lights are off – open your eyes." Justin cracked his eyes open. "What do you remember?"

"The - Limo. W-w-we went to the Prom." Justin stuttered slowly. "Brian?"

"I'm here." Mark shifted so they could see each other.

"Justin, do you remember the Prom itself? Or anything after?" Justin frowned, wincing. Then shook his head. "I was afraid of this." The man muttered. "Justin, are you sleepy at all? Are you up to hearing a few things?"

"I want Brian." It was said weakly. Justin showed no signs of fighting or becoming hysterical like Brian had.

"He's in the bed next to you. He can't get up because he's hurt. Like you." Mark began a few routine checks, frowning a few times. "You can see him." Justin caught Brian's gaze.

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. He'll be here when you wake up." Justin nodded weakly. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Mark turned to Brian, who was now wide awake. "Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Now that you're up we might as well talk."

"About what?" Mark dragged the chair closer to Brian and sat.

"Your injuries." Brian nodded and dragged his eyes away from Justin. "You're arm will heal perfectly fine and you'll barely be able to tell anything was ever wrong with it beyond the usual broken bone aches. Bruises and cuts will heal. But I'm worried about your head injury."

"Why?"

"Head injuries are tricky. There are a number of things that can go wrong. You were hit pretty hard but it was spread over a big area. That helped. Any lower and you could have been technically decapitated." Brian shuddered. "We've already noticed a few possible results."

"Results? What kind of results?"

"You weren't aware of it but you had what we called an absent seizure, or a petit mal seizure. It isn't necessarily bad, you simply lose awareness for a minute or two at a time. It won't otherwise affect you and if it happens frequently we could give you medication for it. You also complained of a headache before you fell asleep."

"I always got them." Brian revealed.

"Either way it could be a result of the brain injury. I want you to note when you have them, how long they last, and how bad they are. Maybe we can figure out if they're just regular stress headaches or from the injury."

"Guess I can do that."

"That seems to be the only problem you have – we'll keep you for observation for another week with Justin here to be sure. Now the thing you need to be aware of is that there's a pretty good chance you'll be stuck with any problems from this injury for life." Brian shrugged with the one shoulder. "That's a good attitude to have." The man winked.

"What about Justin?" Brian asked, glancing again at his lover.

"He's physically in worst shape than you and the position and force of the head wound means there's more than likely going to be more or more severe problems." Brian frowned. "We won't know until he's rested a bit and wakes up again. You'll both be in PT – physical therapy – for a while. You for your arm/shoulder and Justin for his arm, hand, and upper back." Mark stood. "I'll leave you to rest."

"What about his memory?"

"Don't push it. Tell him what happened in as little detail as possible. If he gets agitated then call for me." Brian nodded and Mark disappeared. He tilted his head just as blue eyes opened. Brian smiled weakly at Justin before the blond drifted back off to sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~

Chapter Four: Evaluation

Thursday June 10 1999

When Justin finally woke fully without any residual grogginess and confusion, he wasn't too thrilled. He couldn't move his right arm at all, his left was sluggish, there was a dull ache across his upper back that became a sharp stabbing pain if he moved even an inch, his head throbbed dully, his face burned, and he couldn't remember anything beyond picking Daphne and her date up. He glanced over at Brian.

His lover looked a bit better than Justin felt. His one arm was in a supportive sling/restraint and there was a bandage peeking out form behind his head. He was also still asleep. Justin scowled at him before sighing. He shifted as much as he could so that he faced Brian without straining his neck.

He dozed off for another half an hour before Brian stirred and woke him back up. Hazel eyes blinked and then settled on him. Brian smiled at him and Justin returned it. "You're finally lucid." Brian yawned. His bed began to move, pushing him into a seated position.

"W-what do you mean?" Justin asked, pausing once or twice when the words didn't seem to want to come out. He frowned. Brian must have noticed.

"Take it easy Sunshine. Doc Mark will be in this morning – he'll be able to answer any questions." Brian gave him a reassuring smirk. "You've been on and off this whole week. We were getting sort of worried about you."

"Why?" Justin asked, wishing he too could sit up a bit.

"Head wounds are shitty." Brian tilted his head. "The button for the bed is wrapped around the rail to your left." Justin fumbled for the remote. "Top button to go up, bottom to go down." Justin pushed 'up' and his bed elevated slowly. He winced as he shifted.

"What happened?" Justin finally asked.

"Hobbs and his goons didn't like us going to the Prom." Brian said slowly. "We danced and left early, they followed us." Justin frowned. "I don't really remember much either – Doc said to just let it come naturally."

"Quoting me now Mr. Kinney?" Justin jumped, letting out a wince and a groan. Brian turned to smirk at Mark. "Glad to see you with us Mr. Taylor." Justin said nothing. "Well I'm here to do evaluations on Brian, but since you're awake and seem to be coherent we might as well get yours over as well."

Justin didn't look too happy, so Brian cleared his throat. "Start with me then Doc." Mark nodded. He maneuvered Brian so he was sitting up unaided, then began to do a series of simple tests:

He gently touched various body parts, and pinched and poked gently of course, to test for feeling in various parts of the body. He had Brian squeeze his hand, push against him with his legs, or try to get up while Mark held him down to test his strength. Finally he had Brian do various reach-out-and-touch tests to determine his coordination.

He was ready to motion Brian to his feet when the hazel-eyed man faded out. "Brian?" Justin, who was watching curiously, panicked. "W-w-what's happen-happening to him?" Mark shot his a look.

"It's okay. He'll snap out of it in a minute." Justin fretted until Brian shook his head. "Brian, you with us?"

"Yeah. What hap – Oh!" Brian glanced over at Justin and grinned weakly. "Should have warned you about that."

"Your head hurts." Mark noted. Brian nodded. "We only have one more thing for you to do – I need you to stand up and walk around the room for me. You okay to do that?"

"Yeah." With a little boost and a lot of griping about the sling, Brian managed to stand and shuffle around the room.

"Take normal steps if you can." Mark spoke up. Brian nodded and took a few strides, wincing. "Shoulder?"

"And ribs." Brian admitted. He was finally allowed to collapse onto the bed. Almost immediately his IV line was hooked back up to provide a steady drip of fluids and a small dose of painkillers.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have any problems other than the pain, the seizures, and migraines." Turning to Justin, he continued. "He has what we call absence or Petit Mal seizures. The only time they're dangerous is if he's driving and they happen. So far he's only had a few so we're hopeful that they'll just go away."

"Oh." Justin didn't look as fretful. Mark finished jotting notes down in Brian's chart, then turned to Justin. Justin blinked.

"I won't ask you to sit up or walk." He said, walking over. "But we can do most of the motor skills tests as well as sensitivity tests." Justin nodded. "Let me know if anything we do hurts because of your shoulders or if you're actually having trouble with the task."

"S-Sure." Mark set out with a calm and steady hand. Every time Justin jumped at a touch, he calmly waited for the boy to settle before continuing. Brian watched Justin stumble through several of the tests, wincing in pain or grimacing when a body part wouldn't do what it was told.

"Don't be too discouraged." Mark said when he finished. "You were hit a lot harder and in a different area than Brian was. This is to be expected."

"So what exactly is 'this' doc?" Brian asked.

"Well, you have slight motor control problems – I'm guessing you'll also have a bit of a hard time walking. You're a little weak too, you tired easily." Brian noted that Justin DID look tired. Both noted and were grateful that Mark was talking TO Justin instead of to Brian about him. "You seem to be having trouble speaking – again, normal. Do you know what you're going to say and it's just not coming out right, or do you feel jumbled?"

"I Kn-know what I wa-want to say." Justin answered.

"Like with Brian's seizures I'm hoping most of this will go away." Mark said in an upbeat voice. "We'll start PT for both of you next week and that should help. Brian, you won't need too much – just some exercises for your arm and shoulder. We'll also need to keep you in shape without straining your body – we need to figure out what triggers the seizures and migraines."

"Yipee." Justin snickered.

"As for you, Justin, you'll be in for a lot more work. WE'll get you up and moving to see how you do with that, but you'll need strengthening exercises, motor control exercises, and probably some occupational – Speech – therapy." Justin nodded.

"When do we start then?"

"I would say physically that Brian, you could start on Monday. Justin probably on Wednesday depending on how the shoulders are." Mark scribbled a few notes on his board. "I have to finish my rounds, boys. If you need anything, the nurse will be on call until I'm back on this floor."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Justin let out a sigh. "I am s-so fucked." Brian looked up.

"Justin."

"I ca-can't get into P-PIFA like thi-s." As if to prove it, Justin held up his 'good' arm for a few seconds before it fell back to the bed. The other one would be out of commission for a long time.

"Don't give up yet – we'll think of something." Justin glanced at him.

"I ca-can't keep u-p lik-e thi.." He swallowed. "No use."

"Then you'll take a semester off or something." Brian said. "We'll work on getting you better so you can keep up with the classes." Justin twitched his shoulders. "Don't give up – you love to draw. We'll work it out. Remember when you learned about your parents divorce?"

"Yeah."

"You were determined not to make it any harder for your mom. I remember Lindsay calling me after she got you that art set…" Justin tilted his head.

"Sh-she called you?" Brian nodded.

"So did Debbie, after she confronted you with your artwork." Justin blushed. "Then I bought you a beer.."

((Flashback))

"I said I want a beer." Brian watched Justin glare at the bartender. The kid really needed to get a fake ID…

"Not without ID."

"Who do you have to fuck to get a goddamn drink around here?!" Brian decided it was time to step in.

"Me." Justin made a face. "Two beers." He eyed the bartender. "I'm thirsty!" Two unopened bottled were tossed over and Brian pretended to give one to Justin, pulling away at the last minute. Justin made a face. "To Dartmouth. And to your bright shining future as Pittsburgh's newest Andy Carnegie."  

"I'll drink to that." He once again pulled the bottle away.

"Only, I thought you were going to be the next Andy Warhol."  

"I changed my mind." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"And after all the trouble I went to, to make you the best homosexual I could." He let Justin snag a bottle. "I can't believe you'd blow it. And over the flimsiest excuse: 'I've caused my parents enough pain.' How can you even stand there and look me in the eye?" 

 "It's true." Brian leaned in.

"It's bullshit. They cause their own pain, just like everyone else. And now you're going to give up everything you want, just to make them happy? That is totally fucked!" 

"Shut up, Brian, you don't know anything!" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's scarier finding your own way than doing what's expected."

"I'm not scared."  

"Shyeah, right, you're terrified! Just like the night you met me. I was sure you'd run back home, but you didn't." Brian tugged him around. "You said, 'I'm going with him.'" 

"I cannot believe you remember that, considering you couldn't even remember my name."

"And look what happened." Brian smiled.

"I turned into a Big Queer." A smile was playing on his lips.

"Yeah, lucky for you, or else I wouldn't be wasting my time. But it's too late now. There's no turning back." Justin let Brian lead him onto the dance floor. Both smiled as the music changed to play the upbeat dance version of "Forever Young."

((End Flashback))

"You didn't give up then." Justin had closed his eyes.

"I w-was he-healthy." Justin finally said.

"And you can be again. It'll just take time." Justin sighed. "Just promise me you wont totally give up?" Justin nodded.

TBC

Sorry this was so late in coming - we got a pool put in and there's a lot of work to be done around the house. Updates will be more frequent now that i have some more time, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just to make it clear, the little dashes (-) in the words mean a pause. You know, like how people pause when they stutter or pause to force the rest of a word out. They'll probably disappear as I forget to put them in… but try to remember (if I forget) that Justin does stutter and talk slowly!

~*~*~

Chapter Five: Loud Mouths and Long Schedules

Saturday June 12 1999

"Rise and shine boys!" Justin was the first one startled awake by the cheery voice and harsh beams of sun. He let out a stream of curses and managed to flip the pillow out from under his head and over his face.

"Wh-who the f-f-uck are you?" He asked through the pillow. He could hear Brian grumbling from the other bed. "Pu-ll the sh-shades, it hurts." He added after a minute.

"Uh-uh, there are some tinted glasses by your left hand if you want sun protection." Justin fumbled for the object and quickly put them on without removing the pillow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian echoed seconds later. Justin could hear him shifting around.

"I'm Bill, your physical therapist." The pillow was snatched away and Justin glared. "No hiding. We're here to talk to both of you about your therapy." That's when he noticed the petite woman standing by the door.

"Do you even know what the fuck time it is?" Justin couldn't help but snicker at the familiar phrase – Brian was not a morning person when he was in pain or uncomfortable. Or most other times, for that matter.

"It's nine." Justin turned to smirk at Brian. "And you two lazy bones' have slept long enough." A chair was dragged to the middle of the room and the tall, thin, bushy-haired PT plopped down. The plump brunette woman leaned against the wall, out of the way.

Justin sighed and resigned himself to listening – he raised the bed so he wasn't lying down. Brian was still flat on his back, eyes closed and trying very hard to ignore the smirking PT. He hadn't even noticed the woman.

"I've reviewed your recent x-rays and talked to Mark. Justin, you're not quite ready for intensive therapy yet but Brian's just about ready to start."

"So w-why am I aw-ake?" Justin asked curiously. "I c-ould be sleeping."

"Because we decided that swimming isn't intensive." Justin blinked. "We've written out a routine for the both of you. Since Mark noted that you seem to be more...compliant when you're together we'll work around that and we made a schedule that kept you together for the most part."

"Compliant?" Justin giggled at Brian's indignant voice. "I'm not compliant." He was now fumbling with the controller for the bed, eyes open and glaring slightly at Bill. The woman still went unnoticed and Justin bit his lip to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"I believe he means to say you're less hostile when you're with Justin." The woman finally spoke up. Brian blinked at her. "I'm Jamie." She introduced herself. "I'm the rehab clinic's full time therapist." Brian tilted his head at her.

"A shrink?" The woman nodded. "What the hell for?"

"B-Brian!"

"He can speak his mind." Jamie smiled. "Although after talking to your friends and family I doubt anything would stop you." She said to Brian, making Justin giggle. Brian huffed. "I'm here in case you want to talk. "Usually when something traumatic happens to someone, they find themselves in need of someone to talk to."

"I don't do shrinks." Brian declared.

"Then our daily hour in the afternoon will consist of me and Justin talking with you listening, or me just sitting in your room." The woman shrugged. "I'm also a speech therapist, so I'll help you with your stuttering." She said to Justin.

"Th-thank you." She smiled. Brian sulked. Bill cleared his throat.

"As I said, we scheduled you guys to be together for most of the time. Every morning at nine you'll both do some PT in the pool – about a half an hour, it won't strain either of you excessively and it'll loosen you up for the real stuff. Directly after that Brian will join me for an hour of stretching exercises - and eventually weights - while Justin swims for another half hour with another therapist. When Justin's healed a bit more he'll join us for stretching while I watch over the both of you."

"Sounds good." Brian said sarcastically, snapping out of a daze. "So, Sunshine; Speedo or trunks?" He waggled his eyebrows and Justin laughed.

(A few hours later)

Brian certainly was the master of deception. Or maybe he was just plain crazy, not to mention bold and uncaring. After two nurses told him continuously to stay put in his bed after he set his alarms off, he managed to sneak up and out to sit in one of the comfy chairs in between their beds.

"Th-th-ey're going to y-ell at y-ou again." Justin informed him slowly.

"Don't care." He settled the chair as close to the bed as possible, shifting to get comfy. "Nothing hurts – much – and I'll go back to bed like a good little boy if needed." Justin rolled his eyes. At long last Brian's hand snaked out to grab Justin's.

His feet popped up onto the second chair in the room and he had just gotten totally settled when the door popped open, causing him to jump in preparation to run for it. "Hey there boys!" It was only Debbie. And Jennifer. And a small bag…

"Is th-at food I s-smell?" Justin asked. Intrigued as well, Brian tried to catch a glimpse of the cartons in the bag – what could he say, the hospital food pretty much sucked.

"Well of course. We couldn't let this pisshole starve you." Debbie popped her gum and they unloaded a few small containers of actual food.

"Of course we only brought stuff that was okayed by Mark." Jennifer revealed. Brian frowned. "And a few things we didn't ask about." She winked.

"Ha-hand it on over." Justin demanded. His better arm was already propped up on the rolling tray, which he had rolled close to his chest. Brian nodded in agreement. The containers were immediately placed on the rolling tray and popped open.

"Nothing too heavy or spicy." Debbie said. Brian poked through the boxes, pushing them to one side or another and leaving a few in the middle. "But a hell of a lot better than the shit they have here." Justin picked up one of the spoons and dug – slowly - into his lightly marinated chicken.

Brian was lucky in the sense that he could hold stuff with his "bad" arm while the other arm shoveled food or whatnot. Justin couldn't even hold anything and had to lean over the tray a bit, something Brian couldn't help but notice was painful on the shoulders.

"We brought by some more of your clothes." Debbie said as Jennifer pushed a pair of duffel bags into a corner. "And I don't want to hear a fucking word about being in your closet." Justin snickered quietly at the indignant look on Brian's face.

"I also brought some books." Jennifer spoke up, pointing to a different bag. "And some of your art stuff if you wanted to try it." She said to Justin, who paused his inhalation of the food. "If you want I can drop off some DVDs and your DVD player…?" There was no TV in the room.

"We aren't moving in, you know." Brian said. In fact he would be discharged before Justin, though he wouldn't leave the blond there alone if he could help it, and Justin would only be a week or less behind.

"I figured between the endless hours of bed rest, the occasional therapy visit… you'd be bored." Jennifer said.

"There are better things to do when doctors prescribe 'bed rest' and DVDs aren't one of them." Brian waggled his eyebrows and Justin poked him with his fork.

"I doubt the good doctor meant blowjobs." Debbie pointed out helpfully. Jennifer blushed scarlet but nodded in agreement. Brian shrugged and tossed his container, now empty of course, into the trash bin.

"Justin, I wanted to discuss a few things with you." Jennifer said once everyone was once again settled. The mood shifted. "I don't mean to put all of this on you now but I need to know – you did graduate high school. I got your diploma for you." She started. "Were you planning on applying to any schools? College?"

"I.. al-ready did." Justin admitted. Brian was the only one he'd told. "I w-was ac-accepted to D-Dartmouth and P-PIFA. PIFA is willing to let me take classes alongside my high school ones." Jennifer blinked.

"Congratulations!" She smiled. "I think I know which one you're leaning for – but will you be ready? I mean, you have to finish this year of high school…" She asked bluntly. Justin let out a deep sigh.

"P-Probably not." He admitted. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say. Brian beat him to it with a soft smile.

"I told him not to give up on it, but maybe he should wait." Justin nodded. "So he isn't rushed."

"I agree." Jennifer said softly. "I contacted your school and they're willing to let you home school this semester – you can go back after Christmas if you're ready. I can call PIFA for you and tell them you want to wait..?"

"O-Okay. B-but no w-waiting for PIFA. I-I'll o-only take a f-few classes."

"Then we come to the next topic – how we're going to pay for this without Craig." Justin blinked. "He refuses to pay for PIFA or any of your supplies." She revealed. "And.. we're sort of in the middle of talking to some divorce attorneys."

"D-d-divorce?" Justin choked.

"It was a long time coming, honey." Jennifer sighed. "He's been sleeping around. Those late night meetings were cover-ups for romps with his secretary." Justin stuttered out a string of insults until Brian covered his mouth with a hand.

"Breath, and calm down." Justin took a few shaky breaths.

"I-it isn't b-because of me?"

"Of course not!" Jennifer said vehemently. "It would have happened whether you came out to us or not." Debbie patted her shoulder. "We have most of the legalities worked out but we're stuck on you. You're just at the border – you aren't technically a child but you aren't an adult either. Not until July. You don't technically qualify for child support and he doesn't HAVE to pay tuition."

"Prick." Brian muttered. Justin poked him.

"I-I'll get a j-job." Justin said. "When I'm b-better."

"You can work at the diner." Debbie offered. "We could work around any schedule and any disabilities, and you'll make enough to pay for your supplies at least."

"I'll waive your rent in return for cooking." Brian added helpfully.

"I have enough in savings – for this purpose, Justin… Molly has an account too – to pay most of the tuition." Jennifer admitted. "But we won't qualify for any aid – Craig earns too much, and even if he doesn't support or live with us that counts in their eyes – and you may have to work for scholarships. Maybe take out a loan?"

"I'm fucked." Justin mumbled. "A-and not in a p-p-positive life a-affirming way." Brian grunted in amusement.

"We'll figure something out." Jennifer promised. Justin glanced over at Brian to see hazel eyes staring off into space.

"Brian?" Justin blinked. "Brian, what's wrong?" She was up in a flash, waving her hand in front of his face.

"St-stop, he's f-fine." Justin said. No one had told her about their injuries… or the side effects. Brian blinked suddenly. Justin gave him a look.

"Right, didn't tell you." He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Sit back down and I'll explain it. Brian, are you okay?" Brian merely nodded and shifted so he was leaning up against Justin's bed, his head on the mattress. Justin shifted slightly so his own head brushed against the mop of brown hair.

They both drifted off as Jennifer relayed the diagnosis and prognosis to the red headed woman.

TBC

Sorry it was so late - my computer crashed (again) and i had to wipe it all. Thank God i work off os USB drives....

I'm also working on QaF fanvideos: if anyone has any song suggestions for Brian, Justin, or Brian/Justin let me know! I've already got "Ain't no Quitter" Shania Twain, "Something Right" Westlife, and "Every Time We Touch" Cascada.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Skipping ahead a bit because it's tedious writing out filler chapters (the therapy, chatting, etc.) On to important stuff – oh, if I mentioned Justin's birthday before now in the first "season" then forgive me, I made one up in this one. I also don't know how long particular injuries take to heal, so bear with me!

And for Efern: .com/watch?v=R6ARIMXufwA

Just go to Youtube and plug that into the end.... it's the video for the song you suggested. Hopefully Youtube (nasty people that they are) won't take it down. Trying to find another good site to back it up on just in case.

Still looking for song suggestions, too!

~*~*~

Chapter Six: Subdued Artist

Monday June 21 1999

Justin sat stiffly on a stool in front of an easel and a large pad of paper. He held a thick pencil in one hand and just stared. At the paper, at Jamie, at Brian (who was doing his PT with Bill on the other side of the room.) He itched to draw his lover but his hand just wouldn't cooperate.

"Try again." Jamie encourage from the side. "Go slowly. The more you push the more stressed out you get. You need to focus and stay calm." Justin nodded and brought his hand up to the paper. While he was ambidextrous, his left hand was his weaker hand and way out of practice – his injuries didn't help and just made it weak and shaky.

But he tried his best – he managed to draw the basic outline of Brian, Bill, and the weights they were using. Then his hand shook and he had to pull back before it got out of control and he ruined the picture. The lines on the paper were a bit shaky, but they didn't look horrible. The details were going to be a bitch to put in though…

"Do they hurt?" Justin glanced at Jamie. "Your shoulders." Justin nodded, wishing he could rub the offending shoulders but unable to do so. So he flexed them with a wince. "Try some detail, darken some of the lines."

"S-sure." He pushed the pencil back up and focused on darkening some of the main lines he would keep in the drawing. If he rested his arm on the pad, he found it gave him better control. But he had to be careful not to smear anything.

By the time he had a basic darkened outline, Brian was sitting by him and watching. They exchanged grins and Justin stopped drawing, flexing his fingers. "Looking good – you'll be taking PIFA by storm in no time."

"I have… s-six months. M-More if I n-need it." Justin reminded him. He had decided to not do any extra classes that semester – he would focus on finishing high school, healing and regaining his strength. The administrators at PIFA had been more than willing to work with that considering the circumstances, though they did want him and would hold his spot for next fall even if he didn't take extra courses.

"You'll be pretty much healed by then." Bill said from the other side of the room, where he was putting his stuff away. "Just minor aches and pains; and whatever's left from the trauma."

"Whoopie." Justin sighed.

"Think positive." Jamie said. "You stutter, sure. You have some motor control problems. You get migraines. You have emotional moments. But it could be a lot worse – you could have died, you could have had even worse brain damage." Justin shrugged. "You're here with Brian, getting better. Slowly but surely."

"And you're being released in a few days." Brian spoke up. "We'll be able to go home." Justin smiled softly – Brian had stayed with him even after he'd been discharged, leaving only to stretch his legs or get some food.

Justin merely shrugged and raised his hand – he wanted to put a few more lines in the picture before giving up. Before pencil could touch paper his hand spasmed and his arm jerked. Thankfully the pencil wasn't already touching the pad of paper or the drawing would have been ruined.

"FUCK!" He cradled the twitching appendage to his stomach. Brian was by his side in a flash and he let the other man ease his arm out. He mumbled a few more curses.

"It's all right, Justin." Jamie was saying. Brian gently began to rub his arm. "Calm down and ride it out." Justin took several deep breaths and the shaking began to subside. "I think we're done for now." She said. Then noticing his pensive expression she asked; "What's on your mind?"

"T-twenty min-utes." Justin whispered. "H-how c-can I handle a wh-whole period…?" He trailed off.

"You don't have to, not yet." Brian said reassuringly. "You have time and they're willing to work with you." Jamie nodded.

"What brought this on?" She asked.

"Th-they're getting a d-divorce." Justin muttered. Jamie glanced at Brian, who nodded. "I c-can't help but t-think…" Jamie moved to sit in front of the pair, where she could see Justin's face.

"That it's your fault? Nothing you ever did would be enough to end a true marriage." Jamie said softly. "It may have contributed a bit in making tempers flare but it would NEVER cause this sort of break-up. I talked with your mother and from what you've told me it sounds like the reason is because of your father's extra curricular activities."

"B-but they still m-might be to-together…" Brian shook his head and looked at Jamie.

"Possibly." Whatever he expected her to say, it wasn't that. "But we won't know that now. You would have had to tell them at some point."

"B-Brian never did." Justin pointed out.

"Brian?" Brian sighed.

"My mom's a devout Christian and my dad's a drunk – they would have killed me, probably literally. It was safer for me to not tell them PLUS it isn't really any of their business." Brian shrugged. "But I never hid it from them or lied. I evaded the truth and worked around them."

"Could you have done that for long Justin?" Jamie asked. Justin shook his head. "It's better for you, then, that you told them as soon as you knew yourself. And whether that was the catalyst, or Craig's infidelity was… we don't know. And your mom is telling you that YOU weren't the main cause, so we should probably trust her word on this."

"I… guess y-you're right." Justin finally said, sniffling. "W-what about c-college?" He asked after a minute. "I-if I go, he won't h-help."

"We'll figure something out." Brian repeated. But he could see the wheels turning in Justin's head and groaned.

"M-maybe if I go to… D-dartmouth?" He questioned, more to himself than anyone in the room. "H-he would pay and h-he and mom w-would…"

"That's bullshit." Brian scoffed gently.

"B-but i…"

"Don't even finish that thought. People cause their own pain – if your dad can't accept you as you are then the whole lot of you are better off without him." Justin blinked.

"Are you scared?" Jamie piped up gently. "Of being on your own? Finding your own path?" Justin bit his lip, then nodded slightly. "Everyone goes through this – it's normal. Have you given any thought to what you want to do other than draw or paint? What you would do if you weren't as successful as you hope?"

"N-not really." Justin admitted. "C-computer work, d-design maybe." Jamie nodded.

"Then go for it." Brian said with a grin. "You're not alone – you've got me, Deb, your mom, the gang. And you had less than that when we first met."

"I re-remember."

"You were scared shitless – I could tell, you know - I was sure you'd run back home, but you didn't. You said, 'I'm going with him.'" Justin grinned shyly as Brian hugged him. Justin pulled away with a chuckle.

"I c-can't believe you r-remember that, considering you c-couldn't even r-remember my name." They grinned at each other.

"And look what happened." Brian's arms were back around his shoulders.

"I t-turned into a b-big queer." Jamie smiled at the pair as they talked.

"Yeah – lucky for you or I wouldn't have wasted my time." Brian teased. "But it's too late now, there's no turning back." Justin sighed. "Do you want to turn back?"

"No." Justin said sharply. "N-never." They sat in silence. "C-could we m-make a deal?" Brian nodded. "I-if I'm physically r-ready for PIFA in t-the spring, we'll make it w-work. I-if not…" He trailed off.

"I think it's a reasonable deal." Jamie piped up when Brian turned to her. "But Justin, you can't back out if you get worried about payments unless it TRULY can't be worked out." She stressed. "You've come so far already in PT and OT so I really don't see you having any problems by the time Spring Semester rolls around."

"I have to agree." Bill, who had been silent up until that point, said. "You're doing great in rehab with me – you're swimming better and longer, you're able to add a few numbers to your workouts... It's pretty impressive."

"S-sure." Justin smiled. Brian squeezed him gently.

"And don't give up hope on your mom – she's still fighting to get Craig to pay for part of your schooling." Brian reminded him. "And you're mom's one hell of a lady – she should be able to get something."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~

Chapter Seven: Homecoming

Thursday June 24 1999

Jenn watched Brian and Justin in the rear view mirror, smiling when she saw the top of her son's blond head resting on Brian's good shoulder. Both of them wore slings – Brian a normal supportive sling, Justin in the brace totally immobilizing the one arm - but both looked good. Tired, but otherwise good.

She pulled into the loft's parking garage and cut the engine. Brian shook Justin back into full conciousness and they helped each other climb out of the car. "Are you too tired?" Jenn asked. "I can go up and tell the others to rescedule."

"No, they're a-already here." Justin said slowly around a yawn. "Might as w-well get it over w-with." Brian nodded in agreement. The 'welcome home party' had originally been a surprise but Mark, bless his heart, had warned Debbie – the instigator - against it.

They took the elevator to the top floor and Jenn watched Brian unlock the door and slide it open. She let the two go in front of her and Brian punched the security code when the door was closed. "Welcome home!" Debbie was the first to descend on them, hugging both gently but firmly.

"Air Deb, air." Brian teased as she released Justin. "We all need it." He wheezed as she threw her arms around him. They moved further into the loft, Justin pausing only slightly as the mob encircled them with not-so-quiet greetings.

It wasn't long before Justin retreated to the closed off bedroom, shaking slightly and face tight with pain. Brian watched him go with a small frown, then tilted his head when Melanie carried Gus off after him. He turned to Lindsay with a look.

"Gus'll cheer him up." She said with a smile. "There's also something she's going to talk to him about – now don't get your thong in a twist, it shouldn't upset him."

"Oh, are we telling him about that now?" Emmett asked from behind the kitchen counter. Everybody went silent. Sort of. Brian tilted his head. Lindsay sighed.

"Does Justin remember anything about what happened?" She asked gently. Brian shook his head.

"And I was out of it for the most of it – I barely remember anything but the blood." Brian admitted. What a wonderful homecoming. "Why?"

"When word got out about what had happened, and when everyone heard what the witnesses said – how you fought to get to Justin before you were knocked out…" Brian tilted his head. "The GLC got wind of it and even though they despise you,"

"The feelings mutual I assure you." Brian muttered.

"They want to give you and Justin a joint award. For surviving, for bravery. Basically to bring attention to what happened." Brian frowned. "It's an honorable award."

"Why us?" Brian asked in confusion. "We didn't do much but try to fight back and lose."

"So you won't accept it? But Brian, it's a big deal." Lindsay said, a hint of pleading in her voice. The others all nodded in unison. "You and Justin get to accept it together, maybe say a few words, then move on."

"Not to mention everyone will see you in a new light." Emmett pointed out. "You can put your past behind you – show those suckers that you can care about someone enough to fight for them."

"We know you haven't been tricking." Michael added. "Not as much as you used to."

"Justin means a lot to you." Ted had to put his two cents in. Brian sighed.

"I think you two should accept it. The rest of the committee agree." The look on her face said otherwise. "Talk it over with Justin at least?" Melanie re-emerged with Gus. They herded him into the bedroom and he smirked at the drapes hanging in the doorway.

"T-they hook you t-too?" Justin asked from the bed. Brian nodded. "I p-personally don't see w-why we're up f-for the award." Justin muttered as Brian sprawled out beside him. "We g-got hit, b-beaten… nothing h-heroic."

"I know. But they have a point – it wouldn't look too good if we're chosen and we aren't there to receive it." Brian pointed out. "I don't really want it but there are plenty of others up for it so.."

"Y-you're saying we should g-go?" Referring to the obligatory dinner-slash-party before the awards were handed out. Brian shrugged, then an evil glint appeared in his eyes. Justin tilted his head curiously.

"I think we should make them beg us to go." Brian whispered as if the others would be able to hear through the panes of glass. "Make them sweat a bit – if I know them they probably had to re-convince the head honchos to consider us."

"Why?"

"They don't like me." Brian shrugged. "And that news article in the paper about your age and my perversion… let's say it didn't help. I honestly thought after that article we wouldn't have to think about this award thing. Linds and Mel must have done something to convince them otherwise."

"I c-could've h-hit the fucker." Justin scowled, recalling the paper that Deb and the group had brought in during one of their visits to the hospital.

((Flashback))

Ted cleared his throat, holding up the paper as if it would scorch him. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to be amused or scared. "Get it over with." Brian snarked as Justin fingered the bed sheets. "Like a band aid – like you guys did when you first told me about the award."

"Is there anyone less deserving of this year's Gay and Lesbian Center's Outstanding Hero Award for heroism than Brian Kinney?..." Brian scowled – no mention of the other half that would also get the award.

Michael continued. "Mr. Kinney is a miserable example of a modern gay stereotype."

Deb took over, Lindsay and Mel looked on. "Totally promiscuous, completely vain" -- well, he's not wrong on that count." The group snickered at Brian's nod.

"He can be found nightly in the back rooms of sex clubs." Ted continued.

"As for the young man he almost rescued from a violent assault, he is, in fact his eighteen year-old teenage lover." Vic waggled his eyebrows.

"Is that you?" He asked Justin. "And wait, ALMOST rescued?" He fumed silently – he's done his best, from what he could remember, to get to Justin but it was hard when you had three other teenage boys on your back…

"So if you let believe he is a hero, the truth is..."

"H-he is a p-pedophile!" Justin had grabbed the paper.

"...deserving not our honor..."

"...but our contempt? Who the fuck is this Howard Bedwetter?" Debbie was furious, but Justin was actually trembling.

"Howard Bellwether happens to the gay social conscience of Pittsburgh. I always listen to his radio show, I've read every word he always written. Mmmh. Congratulations." Ted commented.

"The Center's giving him the outstanding Gay Award." Vic read.

"Well, they're should him giving the outstanding Asshole Award." Debbie hummed angrily.

"I'm sue him, the motherfucker." He swore, laying a calming hand on Justin's better shoulder.

"Take it easy, Brian." Michael cautioned.

Brian tilted his head and attempted to add some humor to the situation. "He said I'm twenty-seven. I'm twenty-six.

"I-is that all you c-care about?" Justin asked shakily. "H-he practically c-called you a child m-m-molester."

"Who should better know than you?" Brian smirked. Justin gave him a look. "I don't care what some snotty upscale fag says about us – we know the truth." Brian assured him.

((End flashback))

Justin followed Brian back into the main room, where all eyes turned to them. Lindsay and Melanie looked hopeful over the tops of their donuts, but that look turned into a burning anger when Brian shrugged as if he didn't care either way. Justin winced as she stomped over.

"You're going and that's final." She declared as if making their decision for them.

"The fuck I am." Brian shot back. Only Justin could see the amused glint in his eyes as he and Lindsay traded barbs while Lindsay alternately munched on a donut.

"And don't think you can make me chance my mind get out of it by inducing a sugar high with a cheap bag of donuts." She motioned to the donut she was holding. Justin blinked – he and Brian hadn't brought the things and now they were bait? "Even though...these sprinkles are really good."

"We went to a lot of trouble to get you that award." Melanie spoke up.

"Well, then get them to give it to someone who needs their approval." Justin nodded, playing along.

"There's not about approval. It's honoring you're bravery, you're courage. Letting people know that even after what happened, you and Justin are all right and happy to be."

"It's about the three hundred dollars a plate they're charging." Brian mumbled – the only thing he was truly pissy about.

"It's to raise money from you're day care program which, please, God, Gus will benefit from." Melanie shot back.

"Did you hear that? Daycare." Brian looked to Gus.

"Hey, it's maybe a joke to you but this is important. Not just to the community but to Mel and me."

"It's our first year on the committee." Justin was ready to give in at that point, not liking the pitiful looks both women were shooting them – and the stares from the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry to fuck with you're social climbing." Brian said contritely.

"You little shit!"

"Look, honey? That's enough sugar. C'mon Brian, you can't even dedicate an evening to you're honor?" Brian shrugged and Lindsay strode the last few steps. Before Justin could do anything she had her hand in his crotch and was twisting.

"Listen to me, mister!" Justin gaped in shock as Brian's eyes bulged. "You will show up at the ceremony. You will check your pissy attitude at the door." She flicked her wrist and Brian let out a very unmanly squeak. "And you will behave in a manner befitting a hero, or at least like you appreciate all the love, and support and hard work your fucking friends have gone to on your fucking behalf! Got it?"

"I got it." As Justin prepared to step in, Lindsay let go and Brian crumpled to the floor. Justin plopped down next to him as he curled around his abused balls, curling his better arm around his shoulders.

"Y-you didn't h-have to do t-that." Justin said to Lindsay. "W-we were going to a-accept." Lindsay blinked. "H-he wanted you t-to sweat."

"Oh." Lindsay bit her lip. "Oops?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's late, but i've been busy. I finally got a job at my local SPCA and i'm working quite a bit now.

Still looking for song suggestions for music videos!

~*~*~

Chapter Eight: Babysitting and Old Men

Tuesday June 29 1999

"So, he takes a nap around eleven and another one at three." Lindsay was saying as Brian cradled a suckling Gus in one arm. The other arm was out of the sling and holding the child's bottle.

"L-lucky him." Justin called from the bedroom where he was trying to get dressed for a PT session. Brian was already ready – Bill and Jamie were driving over for this session because of Gus, as Brian couldn't really be alone with the child just in case he had an episode and Justin couldn't do much in the way of helping with one useless arm and one not-so-trustworthy arm.

"Here are all the emergency numbers. Oh, if you wanna take him outside don't forget his little beanie cap. He looks so adorable." Lindsay said, fretting.

"D-does somebody s-see my o-other shoe?" Justin suddenly asked.

"Oh, is that what I'm sitting on?" Brian shifted as Justin hopped over to reach a hand in to search for the missing shoe. "I knew it wasn't one of my usual rubber toys." Justin giggled as he retrieved it and sat down to lace it up.

"Brian, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, feeding time, nap time, beanie hat, I got it. So, he'll be fine, Lindsay." He assured. "Bill said my arm can handle the workout if I need to use it a lot and Justin will be here if I space out."

"I know he will be and appreciate you're doing this with such short notice. But I have to go back to work, I have to attend this damn teachers conference."

"Well, maybe you meet a nice lady P.E. teacher." Lindsay scowled at him.

"D-don't worry. I'll k-keep an eye on him, too." Justin piped up with a grin. "We'll have so much f-fun together."

"I don't need you to keep an eye on him." Brian stuck his nose up snottily.

"I m-meant you." Justin teased.

"I'm his father; I'm not going to fuck it up." Brian muttered. "You please tell them to give me some credit?" He asked Gus.

"I am. That's why I'm leaving him in your care." Lindsay said.

"Bullshit. You're leaving him here because Melanie is going to go see her gently mother in Miami and won't be back until Thursday morning."

"Here is my number at the conference. There you go."

"He's gonna be fine, mom." Brian smiled.

"I know, dad."

"Are you ready to spend the weekend with your old man, sonny boy?" While Brian cooed – yes, cooed – to the baby Justin walked Lindsay to the door.

"We'll be f-fine. If we have any t-trouble we can get Debbie to help out." He said gently.

"I know. Just be careful and don't over-do it!" She eyed the brace he was still wearing, the cast on his hand, and the way his shoulders sloped to relieve any discomfort. Then she was gone and Justin slid the door shut.

Justin joined Brian at the table. "I g-give it a half an h-hour." Justin said with a smirk. Brian raised an eyebrow. "B-before Debbie is o-over here to visit." Brian rolled his eyes and set the bottle to the side. Justin watched as he gently burped the infant, who seemed more interested in looking around.

As Brian and Gus walked around, Justin sighed. He wished his arm was steady and reliable enough to hold the baby… he was jolted out of his thoughts by the rattle of the elevator and a sharp knock at the door. It was either Debbie or Bill and Jamie. He answered the knock and was pleased to find Bill and Jamie.

He took a breath. "Come on in." He managed not to stutter this time and beamed at Jamie, who nodded. They both glanced at Brian and Gus, so Brian waved one of Gus' chubby hands in greeting.

"My son, Gus." Brian said as he sat on the sofa, absently placing Gus on the side by the back of the couch so even if he drifted of into a daze his son would be safe.

"He looks just like you." Jamie gushed.

"How's your arm holding out?" Bill asked.

"It aches, but it doesn't feel weak or anything." Bill nodded and joined him by the sofa. Jamie pulled Justin off to the side to start his general exercises.

(Two Hours Later)

Brian slipped into the booth next to Michael, with Gus secured in the harness strapped to his chest. Justin had found it packed in the child's diaper bag after their joint PT/OT session and insisted Brian wear it to give his arm a rest.

Other then being incredibly hetero looking, Brian had to admit – it was useful and kept Gus 100% safe. It wasn't long before Debbie descended on them. Almost immediately after taking their orders she began to coo at Gus.

"Look at you. You're so beautiful." She smiled. "I swear to God, Brian, he looks more like you every day."

"Yeah," Brian said, glancing down. "But we're still working at the hair." Justin smirked.

"Where is Lindsay?" They exchanged looks – Lindsay hadn't called her? Shocker.

"She's at teachers conference. So I'm watching him for the weekend." Brian answered. Debbie jumped in shock.

"You?" She asked. "I wouldn't let you water my plants. Do you even know what a Huggie is?" Brian rolled his eyes.

"Here's a hint: It's not a sexual position." Michael chimed in. Brian glared at him.

"Of course I do, it's uh... uh..." He fumbled. Justin snickered.

"A diaper!" All three chorused. Justin smiled at him to show he wasn't teasing him – in a bad way.

"Yeah, I know all about diapers. I fucked this guy for a while. He liked to wear diapers and I spanked him." He smirked.

"Gross." Justin shuddered.

"Kinky." Debbie smacked her gum. "Speaking of, Isn't this weekend the Leather Ball?" She asked. "I thought your dance cards were be full or will she be back by then?"

"She'll be back by then." Brian answered absently. "But we probably won't be going – the only leather sling they make would probably hurt more at this point."

"Brian!" Michael screeched. Justin laughed. Gus echoed Justin's laugh and Brian rolled his eyes. Ten minutes later Michael bolted and their food was served. Twenty minutes later found them back on the street and heading towards the Loft.

They walked hand in hand, Justin pressed pretty close as they navigated the mid-afternoon crowds. He was more than a bit jumpy about being out in the crowds – Jamie said it was an after effect of the attack, and Brian thanked the higher powers he had been spared that particular problem (well, at least the level of panic Justin could easily fly into..)

They were mere steps away from their street when Gus began to get fussy. Justin came to the rescue with a pacifier but Gus wouldn't take it. "It's your pacifier," Brian said as they paused their walk. "You should be sucking it!" Justin was giggling.

"Just p-pop it in when his m-mouth opens." Justin suggested. Brian gave him a look.

"Gus, think nipple." Justin grimaced. "Think cock." He laughed. "Whatever gets you there. C'mon." The nipple popped in and Gus stopped fussing. Brian shot Justin a smirk, then said to Gus. "Your old man's not so bad at this."

They moved to continue onto their street when Brian froze again. Justin popped himself against his lover, sliding under an arm as Bill had showed him. Brian's gaze was empty but turned to a red compact car across the street and down a ways.

Seconds later the arm tightened and Justin glanced up. His gaze was still on that car, but Brian was back from wherever he went during the episodes. Justin glanced at the car and the older man inside it.

"B-brian?" He questioned. He was coaxed into the street and they crossed. Justin didn't leave his lovers side as they came to a stop next to the car. The man exited and stood, staring at them.

"Hello, sonny boy." Justin shot Brian a look.

"Jesus."

"Well, you couldn't be more surprised if it was. I've been waiting here a good twenty minutes but you weren't in." Justin stayed silent, as did Gus.

"Yeah, sure." Brian seemed to shake himself out of the funk he was in and motioned to the door. "Let's go up." And so they did, in complete silence. Gus was plucked out of the harness/pouch and placed in his playpen with a few large stuffed trucks. The alarm was set and the man looked around.

"Hey, it's some place. Big as a palace. It looks like a dump from the outside." Justin frowned but Brian merely shrugged and slipped onto a stool.

"So, who's this?" The man asked, looking over at Gus and ignoring Justin.

"Gus." Brian answered. "He's Lindsay's kid. You remember Lindsay?"

"Tallish. Blonde. You used to take her out. She is a pretty girl. She has a cute son. She leaves him with you?" Justin settled on the couch, content to watch and wait for an explanation.

"Sometimes. So, what do you doing? Wondering around town? A lady friend? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"That's not it." The man frowned.

"Need money?"

"No, I didn't come here for your fucking money." Justin tilted his head.

"Mom finally leave you?" Justin blinked. So this was…?

"I've got cancer." The man cut in with a sigh. "It started it in my lungs. But it's already spread. My brilliant doctors originally discovered during a routine physical last summer. Now it seems it's everywhere."

Brian stiffened. Justin immediately hopped up and hustled over. He pretended to be getting something to drink but when he walked by he leaned against Brian's back in silent support. "Sorry."

"I would rather the warden to the honest but she insisted to tell you and your sister in person. So, you hear it from me."

"Thanks." Justin frowned as Brian walked off into the bedroom. He and the man exchanged looks and Justin went after his lover. Brian was in the bathroom, leaning against the wall and holding his head. Justin immediately pressed against him. "T-that's you dad?"

"Yeah. What a thing to drop." Brian muttered. Justin nodded. "Not what I expected."

"No one r-really would." Justin replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Brian sighed. Gus started fussing in the other room. "Go take care of Gus, then I'll introduce you." Justin gave him a questioning look. "As my partner." He elaborated. "He took the time to tell me about this so I should return the favor."

"I-If you're sure." Justin gave him a quick kiss then retreated. Gus waved his pudgy arms and Justin handed him the pacifier he had dropped. Brian's father was sitting on one of the stools, watching, when Brian returned.

"So who's your friend?" The man finally asked. Justin and Brian shared a look.

"Dad, this is Justin Taylor. Justin this is my dad, Jack Kinney." Brian rolled his eyes. Jack and Justin eyed each other. "He's my partner."

"Excuse me?" Jack glanced at Brian.

"I'm gay." Brian elaborated. "Justin is my partner."

Jack lifted off the stool. "Well, you picked a hell of a fucking time to tell me you're a fairy." He commented. "As if I don't have enough to deal with. Jesus." Then he said something that made Justin see red. "You're the one that should be dying, instead of me."

"T-take that back you h-homophobic asshole!" He shot up like a rocket. "brian's a m-much better man than y-you'll ever b-be, and for y-your i-information he almost D-DID die – we b-both did." He rushed forward and Jack began to retreat, eyes wide. "A-attacked o-outside my P-prom by p-people like y-you!" Brian rushed to stop Justin from pushing the old man back into the wall. "W-what r-right do you have to c-come into our h-home and s-say that sh-shit?!" Justin was breathing heavily.

"Justin, calm down before you upset Gus." Brian soothed, pulling him back so Jack could breathe. Justin just continued to mumble out slurred insults. "Calm down before you upset yourself." He amended. He turned to a very surprised Jack. "You might want to make yourself scarce."

"Brian, i…"

"See, I'm not the one dying you selfish old prick. You are." Jack lowered his gaze and retreated from the Loft. Justin almost immediately collapsed as the door banged closed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~

Chapter Nine: Memory, More Fickle than a Fag

Saturday July 10 1999

Brian nodded to Daphne and she punched the play button to the CD player. The soft sounds of "Save the Last Dance" wafted through the bare living room. Brian turned to Justin and removed his sling. Justin was now in a regular sling as well, but they left that on.

"W-we were r-really dancing to t-this corny o-old song?" Justin asked as Brian pulled him into a hug.

"I prefer to think of it as ridiculously romantic." Brian retorted.

"You should have seen it. You and Brian had the entire floor to yourselves." Daphne said with a smile.

"And did some pretty fancy moves." Brian led Justin into one, Justin only stumbling a little bit but quickly regaining control.

"Mouths were dropping. You were so cool and then...then you guys kissed - so hot."

"Y-you kissed me? In f-front of everybody?" Justin asked as Brian twirled him around gently.

"Yeah. You should have been there." They shared a sad smile. Jamie was sitting in the far corner, watching them and ready to jump in if either needed her to. Justin stumbled to a stop.

"T-tell me more." Justin asked. Jamie gave the go-ahead.

"We walked out after that dance." Brian continued. "Back to the Limo to make out before Daphne and Damian joined us. I don't remember what we were talking about," Brian admitted. "And we only reached the sidewalk when I blacked out."

"Your mom was freaking out." Daphne said. "At the trial a couple people said Brian woke up and was fighting back for a few minutes as people ran around in a panic. Then he passed out. You were totally out of it the whole time."

"Oh."

"They tried to run." Daphne said. "All five of them. But the two lugs holding Brian tripped over their own feet and brought the third down." She giggled. Justin could picture it. "Chris and his other head goon got a few feet before, get this, a couple of the football jocks tackled them."

"N-no shit!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah. Apparently homophobia isn't rampant enough for most of the students to condone assault." Daphne said with a grin. "The only people that I could tell weren't affected much were the dick of a math teacher, some woman teacher I didn't recognize, and a handful of the students."

"I w-wish I could r-remember." Justin whispered. "Not so m-much the attack but the d-dance."

"You'll remember with time." Jamie spoke up. "It probably feels like a movie playing in your head right now." She continued. "But eventually you'll remember your own version of the events and you'll move on."

"Until then we'll just have our own ridiculously romantic dances to make up for it." Brian lifted him up and twirled him around. Daphne giggled.

"It would probably help to visit the scene of the crime." Jamie said after Justin pulled away from their heated kiss. "Take a Limo back and walk around." Justin merely tilted his head as Brian immediately rushed off to call the Limo company. "I didn't mean right now…"

"H-he's always like this." Justin said with a smile. "If y-you say stuff l-like that he has to b-be on top of it." He bit his lip at the pun. "N-not like we h-have anything else to do." Sure enough not twenty minutes later Justin, Brian, Daphne, and Jamie were in a Limo on heading towards the dance hall. Justin practically sat in Brian's lap, eyes squinted, as they drove the short distance.

"So you remember the ride." Brian said as they came to a stop. "But nothing after?" Justin shook his head as they exited the car. He glanced around – everything looked normal. No signs that a bashing had taken place there. Of course, he didn't really expect any…

They walked around, hand in hand. Up the steps, into the hall, back out, over to the tree where Brian said they shared a smoke, then down the sidewalk. At one point Brian spaced out for a few seconds, but was back before Justin could even move. They exchanged sad smiles.

"It'll take time." Jamie said from behind them. "Don't be too discouraged. Now, tell me: have you two had sex yet?" Justin whirled to glance at her in shock.

"Our therapist is a closet perv." Brian muttered.

"It's a valid question." Jamie argued. "I want to know if you've been able to be intimate or if you're having any problems. With touch."

"I-it's been hurting." Justin finally answered. "W-we're both still in s-slings and I c-can't take his weight." Justin revealed. "W-we don't want to h-hurt each other."

"We've resorted to handjobs." Brian smirked. "Ambidextrous is a GOOD thing." Justin poked him. Jamie nodded in acceptance.

"And crowds? Do you still have panic attacks?" She asked Justin, who shrugged.

"N-not so much."

"He is doing better." Daphne piped up. "Since he was released he only had one with me."

"And a couple with me when we're jostled on Liberty Ave. But nothing bad." Jamie nodded, pleased. Justin let his eyes wander across the street. Through the chain link fencing he could see a group of kids playing.

"L-Lindsay's over there." He noted, changing the subject. Brian glanced over. "And Gus." Melanie wasn't too far off from where her partner was sitting with their son.

"He's getting so big." Daphne sighed. Justin pushed himself under Brian's arm for a hug. "We should go over and say hi." Out of the corner of her eye Jamie saw little Gus pick up a yellow whiffle ball bat and swing it.

"Justin!" She turned at the panic in Brian's voice and saw Justin partially collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Lower him to the sidewalk so you don't strain his shoulders. Or your arm." Jamie ordered, marching over. Brian complied and Justin crumpled, eyes wide and terrified.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked as Jamie knelt in front of the pair. "Is he okay? Is it a seizure like Brian has?"

"He'll be fine – no, it isn't a seizure. I think he's remembering." Jamie said as Justin shook. Brian held him securely against his chest, lips pulled in between his teeth. "Daphne, get on his other side – we should get him back into the limo and home so he can rest and be somewhere safe when he snaps out of it."

Daphne moved quickly to help Brian get Justin to his feet. The blond stumbled as they led him to the limo, and every so often his body would twitch or jerk. Jamie quickly explained that it was natural – the body was reliving the attack. By the time they reached the Loft, Justin was out cold and Daphne had to help Brian carry him up to bed.

"Just stay with him for a while. Let him know he isn't alone." Jamie said as Daphne left. "He's been through a shock. If you need me, call me." She added. "He should be fine though – people respond to these things differently. I would expect anything from a full blown panic attack to utter calm and acceptance." Brian nodded. "Now go on, lay with him. I'll let myself out."

Brian watched Jamie leave, and the slamming of the Loft door broke him out of his stupor. He padded over to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and most of his clothing as he went. He immediately pulled off Justin's shoes and jeans – those were never comfortable to sleep in – and tucked them both in under the duvet.

He managed a light doze, arm wrapped around Justin's waist, for about two hours. Then Justin stirred and he let the blond roll away from him. Blue eyes blinked hazily at him for a few minutes.

"Better now?" Brian asked softly as Justin sat up and stretched. His body was relaxed – no signs of panic attacks or any other problems. "You really freaked me out."

"Y-you?" Justin twisted to look down at him.

"It was like we were attacked all over again." Brian admitted, sitting up.

"I r-remembered. Walking o-out of the building." Justin said, eyes squinting. "Talking. Then I h-heard a crack and you w-were on the ground. I c-could see them – Hobbs' groupies. T-then everything went b-black and I vaguely r-remember flashes of seeing y-you, and blood."

"I only remember flashes too." Brian admitted. "The doc says it's because we were knocked so hard and it happened so fast. Neither of us will probably remember much of the attack itself."

Justin inched forward until he was pressed tightly against Brian's chest.

TBC

Okay, about six more chapters to go of "season two" but around 16 of "season three" - all finished. "Season Four" is a compilation of seasons 4/5 of the show and is about halfway through. I'll probably be posting a few other fics, too, to get them done and out.

Thanks to all reviewers! Glad you're sticking with me.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~

Chapter Ten: Dr. Dave

Saturday July 15 1999

"You have to come over!" Brian rolled his eyes at Justin, who was diligently trying to sketch without ruining his work-in-progress. It was tough going, even with the step-up in his PT with Jamie and Bill – his hand just didn't seem to want to cooperate for long periods of time.

"Mikey, Justin and I were planning to go to Babylon." Brian tried to explain to his friend. "We can come see your photos from Paris some other time." Michael and David had taken a week long vacation to Paris for reasons unknown – go figure Michael had to call in the troops right when they returned. Literally.

"But I want you there." Justin was pushing his pad away with a grimace. "Everyone is coming over to watch." There was a pause. "And we wanted to tell you guys something."

"It can't be said over the phone?"

"No." Brian sighed and directed his next question to Justin.

"Do we want to go over to watch the slideshow?" Brian could honestly care less. Justin shrugged and stretched his hand.

"I could use a b-break, I guess. I d-don't mind g-going over if you don't." Brian nodded.

"We'll come over." He could hear Michael cheer and winced. Somewhere between the happy declarations and excited chatter, Brian managed to get a time – eight – to be over at the chiropractors home. He hung up with a sigh.

"W-what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Nothing – I just never thought that of the two of us, I'd be the first one to grow up; in some sense of the word." Brian said with a smirk. "He may be the more monogamous of the two of us but he's certainly not the most mature."

"You're n-not that much more m-mature." Justin stuck his tongue out. Brian cocked an eyebrow. "And I never c-claimed to be." They shared a grin.

"How's your hand?" Justin shook it out with a curled lip. "That bad? How long were you working?"

"O-only a half an hour." Brian leaned over to glance at the pad of paper – a drawing of his at his desk was ¾ of the way finished. "B-but I've been w-working on it a w-while."

"Things will get better. Don't lose hope." Brian smiled softly. "Do you want to go out to Woody's? We have an hour – over an hour – before we should be over at Dr. Dave's."

"I s-shouldn't drink anything." Justin said. "I'm going to t-take a pill before we go over – they w-won't mind me dozing on the couch." Justin said as his hand shook. "I h-have to say, I'm not used to using this h-hand."

"You're lucky to be ambidextrous." Brian commented, retrieving the pill bottle from the kitchen and bringing it into the bedroom. "Otherwise you wouldn't be able to draw at all." He glanced at the arm still in a sling and hand in a cast. Justin downed the pill with a grimace.

Within minutes he was pleasantly buzzed, sprawled out on the bed. Brian quickly put the art supplies away where Justin could find them again later and took a quick shower. He helped Justin change out of his lounging clothes and out to the jeep.

By the time they got to David's home, Justin had woken up enough to make it inside with a smile. Emmet and Ted were seated at one end of the couch. Debbie, Lindsay, and Melanie were spread out behind the couch on dining chairs. Michael and David were by the table, remote in hand and apparently waiting for them.

So Brian settled on the other end of the couch and Justin plopped next to him. The slideshow began and almost immediately Brian regretted agreeing to come – the tone Michael was using made him want to curl up and die…

"Here we are in front of the Arc de Triomphe." Click. "And here we are in front of the Sacré-Coeur." Click. "Here we are in front of the Tomb."

"Lucky him. He's dead!" Emmett whispered to a dozing Ted. Brian snickered in response and nuzzled under Justin's chin. They locked lips with wide grins, only breaking apart when Debbie cut in.

"Would you two cut it out?"

"Ma, you're interrupting." Michael whined.

"I hate it when couples are making out in front of me."

"It's French." Brian smirked. "We're frenching." And so they did.

"And with that, David and Michael say bonjour to Paris." David ended.

"Fin. That means the end." Michael pointed out helpfully.

"Bon. That means 'good.'" Emmett grinned as everyone shuffled awake.

"Well I hope everyone wasn't too bored." David said. Justin's head jerked against Brian's shoulder.

"No, are you kidding? I haven't been that entertained since Gandhi." Ted moved to the table of snacks.

"Oh, it just looked like the trip of a lifetime." Debbie cooed.

"Yeah it sure felt that long." Brian abandoned Justin for a plate of snacks, and Justin slipped to stretch out on the couch.

"The thing you need to know about Paris is not dining at Louis-Carton or shopping at the Rue de Suplice. It's the little things, like sharing a baguette while strolling sur la Seine."

"That sure de what, honey?"

"The Seine, mother."

"It's a river." Justin piped up helpfully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thanks honey." Justin grinned.

"Would anyone more vin rouge?"

"Lucy, you wouldn't know the difference between vinrouge and Listerine."

"Look, all I know is did you meet Catherine Deneuve?"

"Oh god, I love her." Justin and Brian, who was sitting on the floor, tuned out for a moment as Justin stretched out again.

"They had the most fabulous Maison in the 16th." Michael was suddenly in front of them. "Oh, try the Brie. Brian?" He held out a platter and Brian pushed it away after Justin snagged a cheese-like thing.

"It tastes like cum! Where is the Cheddar?" Debbie asked from the table. Emmett giggled and the group snickered. Michael and David shared a look.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Debbie smacked her gum, impatient and probably ready to return home for bed – the slideshow had taken a good two hours and even though the night would have normally been considered early…

"Yeah, better tell us now before we all fall asleep." Brian snarked with a grin, gently shoved Justin's head to the side so he could sit back down on the couch. Justin grumbled something un-flattering to him and plopped his head harder than necessary onto his lap.

"You okay sunshine?" Debbie asked, momentarily distracted.

"His hand was bothering him so he took a pill. They make him drowsy." Brian replied. Justin nodded, eyes closed. "Continue Mikey." Michael gave him a look.

"Well, my ex in Portland has been having trouble with my son. They aren't getting along much and things are pretty hectic." David started. "They're both upset about how far away I am. I offered to move back up to spend some time with them."

"That's nice." Lindsay spoke up. "That you're still in touch with your ex." She amended.

"What about you?" Debbie was the first to ask, eyebrow raised at Michael. "Is this a permanent move, a long trip..?"

"It would probably be semi-permanent." David answered. "And Michael is invited to go along." The room broke into grumbles. Justin was blinking awake. "You all have extended invitations to visit whenever you want."

"Sounds like a ball." Brian mumbled as Justin popped up on the couch. "We'll be visiting for sure!" The tone indicated sarcasm and Michael glared.

"Portland?" Debbie asked, voice shaky. "My baby's going to move to Portland?"

"I haven't decided yet." Michael admitted. "I would like to but…" He and David shared a glance. "We're working it out. I just wanted to bring the idea up to you guys so we didn't spring it on you with no warning."

"What's in Portland?" Emmett stage-whispered suddenly. "I'm going to HAVE to throw a party for you – and it has to have a theme." He clapped his hands. Michael grinned.

"Lumberjacks?" Brian's head popped up in interest.

"Oh, maybe I'll have to come visit after all." He grunted when Justin poked him. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know!" Emmett danced. "Flannel! We'll all wear flannel!" Justin blinked. Everyone else laughed. Brian sneered before speaking up.

"And if you don't have any I'm sure you can borrow some from Mel and Linds." There were twin protests from the lesbians, then grudging nods and laughs.

"That's final then – we're having a flannel party before you guys leave." Emmett decided. "When DO you leave?" Everyone glanced at the pair.

"End of the month, if all goes as planned." David finally answered. "I'll have a house ready by then and we'll have stuff up here wrapped up." Michael nodded.

"So when will this glorious party be so I can be sure to schedule something else?" Brian asked, ducking the swat aimed at his head.

"Well it'll take me a week minimum to get things set up." Emmett mused. "So next Sunday?" There was a brief pause and a glance shared between David and Michael.

"Sorry, but we have plans." David said. Debbie perked up.

"What kind?" She asked, curious and unapologetic about it.

"Just a little get together." Michael hedged. "Nothing interesting." Debbie frowned and Brian eyed the pair. He smirked at his friend and leaned his chin on Justin's head as they watched the show.

"Hold on, what aren't you telling me?" Debbie demanded. "I'm your mother!" Michael was sweating under her gaze.

"It really isn't anything you – any of you – would be interested in." Michael tried again. "Just a dinner party – no Emmett, we're set with catering and food – with a few people."

"Who?" But Debbie wouldn't give up and continued to fish for answers. "What's the party for?"

"The senator is coming for a visit." Everyone blinked.

"Oh shit, what I wear to a party for the senator?" Debbie asked the room. Brian and Justin exchanged looks.

"Oh, I think I wear my orange suit with my new lime-green tie." Emmett said happily.

"Oh understated, yeah that's definitely the way to go. How about you Brian?

"Armani, Zegnia, Prada?"

"Nada?" Brian suggested. "I wasn't invited."

"Of course your invited. We're all invited, right honey?" Debbie turned to Michael.

"Well, it's going to be really stuffy. No fun at all. And you have to make a contribution." Brian winced at the heartbroken look on Debbie's face.

"What say you we increase our political donations?" Justin whispered a few seconds later.

TBC

Anon4 - Thank you for pointing that out. I knew something was off but wasn't sure what and didn't really bother to find out as it kinda fit my story. I'm not a big law buff (about all i know comes from Law/Order and CSI, NCIS, etc - and i haven't watched Law/Order in a while) but i'll keep that in mind if i ever go back to edit the story OR if i write another one with trial scenes. Again, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~

Chapter Eleven: Crashers or Bust!

Sunday July 23 1999

Justin shared looks with the group – when Michael had said the party would be boring (not in those exact words of course) he hadn't expected this. Music was playing softly in the background. People were standing around talking and snacking on finger food. No one seemed particularly happy.

Even though he had his reservations about their arrival he was glad they decided to try to liven the party up. He still wasn't sure about their state of dress though, even if it amused him to no end.

Emmett was dolled up in a pink skirt-suit with long sleeves. There was a brown curly wig on his head, and a hat on top of that. He wore high heeled shoes, white gloves, pearls, and carried a handbag. He was the perfect drag queen minus the slutty apparel.

Ted was in a black biker's outfit made entirely of leather. His form fitting pants were tucked into tall black boots. His vest and jacket were open to show off his chest, and he wore a cap; all matched stylishly.

Vic was decked in an old suit. Pants and jacket were of a dark blue and stylishly cut. The shirt under the jacket was a lighter blue and had frills around the neck and down the front. The hat on his head was humorously large and a feather poked out.

Debbie was decked in her usual flambouyant clothing – but this time it all matched. In fact, it was all some shade of darker red. The pants and shirt were pretty much the same shade while the jacket was a tad brighter. She also wore heart shaped sunglasses.

Justin chose a simple outfit – plain tan cargos, sneakers, and a cut-off jersey. Nothing as far out as the others, but also nothing to ignore. Though it did leave him a little chilled…

Brian was decked in gold. Not muted gold, but bright in-your-face gold. His pants were shiny and tight, his shirt flowing and bold. He was dressed for eighties night at Babylon.

They entered the room further and saw Michael standing by the Senator with David, talking. Emmett cleared his throat and eyes drifted to stare at them. "I hope we're not too late, I hate to miss the crudités!"

"Jesus, this place looks like a wake. Who died?" Justin could see Michael swear and give David a grimace.

"Hey Novotny." Brian smirked.

"What are you doing here?!" Michael looked pissed.

"We couldn't missed that party for the world, sweetheart." Debbie smiled uncertainly.

"And we think our invitations must have gotten lost in the mail." Ted said.

"Damn the postal service. I'm going to write my Senator."

"Y-you don't have to. S-she's here." They both brought their hands to their mouths and gave a shocked look to a more-than-pissed Michael. Justin sniggered.

"This is a private benefit; you can't just break in!"

"'Break in'?! We're family. Not bandits." Vic waved his hand.

"Here is a little cheque, doc. I think it's enough to cover all expenses." He dug into the small pockets to pull out a folded check. "Nice try, Mikey. Excuse me." Justin rolled his eyes as Brian made a beeline for a server.

"Cocktails?" Ted questioned.

"Or two or three." Emmett and Ted wandered off. Justin left Vic and Debbie and moved to the stereo while lighting a cigarette. He could hear David and Michael talking and smirked at Michaels shocked gasp when he saw the check.

"This m-music sucks dick!" He directed to a suited man standing nearby.

"I believe it's jazz fusion." The man stated. Justin blinked, fiddling with a CD.

"Yeah, in p-physics, fusion is s-supposed to cause a blast." He said with a smirk. He poked a button. "Like, this." And turned up the thumping music. "You w-wanna dance?" He swung his hips as he moved closer to the guy.

"I don't dance." Justin grinned evilly and grabbed the man's tie, using it to pull him out to the dance floor.

"You do now."

The party livened up. Justin let the man move on to someone else and stepped back to watch in amusement. Ted was talking to another suited guy, Emmett was giving fashion tips to three others – that or he was feeling them up – and Brian… was tugging the cocktail waiter towards the stairs.

Debbie and Vic were talking to the Senator. She seemed to be enjoying herself – everyone was. Except Michael, who was exchanging a few words with Brian. Justin could feel the atmosphere of the room change when Michael changed course directly to his mother.

"How dare you do this to me? And to David!" The senator was taken aback, Justin could see from his vantage point. She and Debbie were friends already so Justin honestly didn't see what Michael was worried about.

"Do what? I was just talking to Diane." Debbie replied, confused.

"She was just been polite." Justin caught Brian's eye as he re-entered the room. The waiter was no where to be seen.

"Polite?"

"You actually think she wanted to spend her entire evening talking to you?" Brian sidled up to Justin and looped his arms around his waist.

"Well, it's not like I nailed her to the floor! And we know each other – we were catching up."

"I think you should all leave."

"This party was a stinker before we got here. You should be thanking us." Justin privately agreed, though he understood Michael's anger to a point.

"For embarrassing the hell out of me?!" Debbie's gaze hardened.

"I know that I'm a little hard to take sometimes. My jokes and my appearance, and my enthusiasm. Let me tell you I didn't tell everyone to dress as they did – they did that on their own!" Everyone was staring at them. "Sometimes you're ashamed of me. That's okay. I'm your mother, and that's part of the deal." She said slowly. "But Michael, I never thought the day would come when I would be ashamed of you."

Michael winced and Debbie took her leave, Vic following silently. Emmett and Ted dropped what they were doing and followed. Justin and Brian gave Michael twin looks – a mix of "how-dare-you" and "you idiot" – before exiting as well.

Debbie was sitting next to Vic in the Jeep when Justin and Brian caught up to them. Emmett and Ted were standing next to them, silent. "Maybe it was a bad idea." Debbie moped as Justin climbed in the passenger seat.

"We were a little over the top." Ted agreed, shifting almost uncomfortably in his leather.

"We fucking made that party rock." Brian disagreed. "The senator agreed, yeah Deb?" Debbie shrugged. Justin tilted his head.

"Deb, he was e-embarrassed by a-all of us. He s-should have invited at LEAST you and w-we all can agree on that." Justin said. The group nodded.

"I say he brought it on himself." Emmett spoke up. "We could have toned it down enough to… oh, don't give me that look Sunshine!"

"Sorry Emmett, b-but I don't know w-what you consider toned down." Justin joked. Emmett rolled his eyes. "But we c-could have tried. And m-maybe not brought the music."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up boys." Debbie sniffled. "But the fact remains that he's ashamed of us. Of me. His family. So much that he wouldn't give us the chance to show him that we can… sort of blend in when needed."

That made them all go silent. Brian slid into the drivers seat and started the jeep. Ted and Emmett silently retreated to Ted's car. Justin turned to buckle up and shot one last glare at the house.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~

Chapter Twelve: Meltdown

Monday July 31 1999

"Brian, Jamie's on line one." Brian lifted his head from the boards as Cynthia poked her head in the office. She looked frazzled so Brian picked up the phone, wondering why Jamie was calling him at work.

"Talk to me Jamie, what's up?" There was a brief silence then a few thumps.

"Thank God!" Jamie's voice sounded. "Your cell was off, I tried calling a few times."

"FUCK! Shit!" Brian blinked.

"Was that Justin?" He asked, suddenly concerned. There was a crash. "Jamie?!"

"Shit, Brian you need to get home." Jamie said as Justin cussed some more in the background. "He's in a rage and I can't calm him down. I don't want to have to use anything."

"What set him off?" Brian asked, already making arrangements to leave work early.

"He won't say – he was visibly upset when I got here for his session, and when he lost control of his arm he just lost control of it all." Jamie said. "I didn't want to call his mother and freak her out."

"Say no more." Brian said. "I'm on my way." He hung up after Jamie confirmed and left the office. "Cynthia!" He bellowed as he walked. The slim blond hopped up from her desk. "I'm off – family emergency or whatever you want to call it."

"But the meeting…"

"Reschedule or have Marty take over." Brian snarked. Cynthia nodded and Brian was going… going… and gone without further comment. His jeep was parked in the spot closest to the elevator doors, next to Marty Ryder and a few other select few.

He peeled out of the lot with a squeal of tires and some smoke. He took the back roads, successfully avoiding street lights and most stop signs. As a result he ended up at the Loft in twenty minutes, give or take. He pulled into an empty space and left his case in the car as he bolted to the entrance.

He took the stairs two at a time, stopping on the third floor when an older woman waved at him. "Something's going on up there!" She croaked. "There's been shouts and banging for a good two hours. And I don't mean the normal ones."

"I'm going up to check it out." Brian told her. "My partner's having a panic attack or something." She nodded skeptically. "Don't call the cops, if you haven't already." He leapt up the stairs until he reached his door, and pulled it open.

He cautiously stepped in and surveryed the damage – upturned end tables, cushions strewn about, lamps broken. The kitchen was untouched, as was the bedroom from what he could see. But Justin's art supplies were strewn about and his easel was broken and laying in a corner.

Jamie was standing in the far space where the easel had been, breathing heavily. She glanced at him and motioned him to be quiet and move slowly. He practically tiptoed over to her, where he finally saw Justin tucked into the corner.

"What happened?" He whispered, watching Justin shake and clench at his hair with the one hand.

"He was on edge when I got here." Jamie repeated. "He wouldn't talk about it. I could tell it was bothering him badly though – when he DID talk he stuttered more than normal and he was shaky." She put a hand on his arm before he could move to Justin.

"When did he rage?"

"Since fifteen minutes before I called you. He was okay the first half hour and then boom." Justin was calming. She pushed Brian towards him. "See if you can help him."

Brian inched towards Justin, moving slowly but deliberately. "Justin?" He asked. Justin's head popped up and dazed eyes stared at him. The rage had disappeared, replaced with something worse. "Justin." There was an awkward scramble of limbs and suddenly his arms were full of a blubbering Justin.

"I-I'm s-s-such a f-fr-freak." Justin stuttered as Brian landed on his butt in surprise at the "attack." He glanced at Jamie, who shrugged. "C-can't do any-anything r-right! I al-always fu-fuck things u-up."

"Whoa, where'd this come from?" Brian asked, folding his arms over Justin's shaking shoulders.

"C-can't ha-have a f-family. C-can't even d-draw." Justin babbled. "D-deserve wh-what happened. B-bad, Bad! Gonna B-burn, b-burn!" Brian's eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, none of that's going to happen." Brian sent Jamie a look. She hopped over and settled down beside the pair.

"Justin, stop. Stop trying to talk. We can't understand." Jamie said softly but firmly. She had a small syringe in her hand. "Can I give you something to help you calm down? It won't put you to sleep."

"Let her help." Brian encouraged. Justin nodded as he took in deep, gulping breaths. Quicker than Brian could follow, Jamie pulled Justin's shirt up and had pricked him on the top of his butt. Justin apparently didn't even feel it.

Slowly he relaxed and began to breath more normally, though his grip on Brian's shirt didn't change. "Justin, don't try to talk. Just nod or shake your head. Okay?" Justin nodded against Brian's neck, where his nose was buried.

"Jamie…"

"Brian, we need to know what set this off NOW." Brian nodded reluctantly. "Justin, was this about your meeting with the board at PIFA?" Shake. "After?" Nod. "Were the results from PIFA good?" Nod. Brian smiled. "And the school? You get your work all right?" Nod. "Okay, at the Diner?" Shake. "Liberty?" Shake. She gave Brian a look – where else would he go?

"Your mom's?" Brian asked softly. Justin let out a whimper and a nod.

"Was it your mom?" Shake. "Molly?" Shake. They shared a frown. Then Brian scowled.

"Was Craig there?" Nod and sob. 'His father' he mouthed to Jamie. Jamie tilted her head.

"Did he say something?" Nod. Brian cut her off before she could continue. He could only guess what the man had said, and none of it was good.

"Okay. Will you let me move you to the bed?" Brian asked, already moving. Justin was dead weight in his arms so he dragged his partner up the few steps and gently hefted him onto the bed. "Okay, you do the rest. Budge up and get under the covers." Justin dragged himself up on the bed and Brian tossed the duvet over him.

"Brian…"

"I need to talk to Jamie." Brian said gently, pushing Justin onto his side. "Rest. Then we'll talk, or sleep." Justin nodded, burying into the pillows. His breath evened out. Brian stalked into the kitchen, where Jamie had two glasses of water poured.

"Why did you stop me?"

"His father's a no good piece of shit." Brian said, gulping one glass down. "It wouldn't have helped if you played twenty questions and may have set him back into a fit."

"Can you give me some insight then?" Jamie asked after a minute. "So I know what I can bring up and what to not when we have our next session?" Brian tried to protest. "He NEEDS to talk about it if it affects him like this."

"Right. You're right." Brian sighed.

"He went in to arrange for the school to send him his work for the semester. They're going to let him TRY to graduate by Christmas. I'm guessing he went to his moms to tell her the news. Craig was probably there and my guess is that Craig and he got into a shouting match. It's known to happen. Stuff was said. Based on the babblings before my guess if Craig called him a freak of nature, that he was the reason they split up, he ruined the family, he'll never amount to anything, everything he touches is ruined, he deserved the injuries, he'll burn in hell… or something to that effect."

"Damn."

"Probably said something about his artwork and inability to really draw." Jamie sighed. "I'll talk to him later – if anyone can stop a rage it's me." He grinned shakily.

"I'll leave you with some stuff in case you need it." Jamie reached out to grab his hand. "Be careful with him. I won't bring it up and he won't have another session for a few days unless you or he calls."

"Thanks." Jamie took her leave. Brian returned to the bedroom, where Justin was gazing at the bathroom. Brian slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I r-ruined the L-Loft." Justin said softly, calmer than before.

"Nothing that can't be replaced." Brian soothed. "What happened?"

"Y-you were right. Da-Cr-Craig said some stuff. I c-came back and c-couldn't p-paint." Justin said, burrowing back into Brian for comfort. "I-It sort of.."

"Snowballed?" Brian finished knowingly. "I can guess what that ass said to you, and none of it's true." Justin choked. "Listen to me – what we have isn't unnatural. I don't know what it is," He teased. "But it isn't bad. How can it be? Who decides it is, someone who reads and listens to a book written by unknown parties?"

"You didn't make your parents split – Craig and his devious cheating ways did that. Nothing you do could have done would do that. We went over this, remember? Debbie did too." Justin nodded. "You didn't ruin your family – if anything they're stronger, and the ones that matter are closer together."

"But.."

"Listen to me. You're hurt now, that's why you can't paint and that's why you're having trouble with stuff. You're very talented and when you heal you'll be better than ever. I see many galleries in your future."

"You didn't deserve what happened – sure you didn't help by taunting the kid, but it was HIS choice to pick up that bat. HIS choice to act on childish teasing." He gave a little squeeze. "You didn't deserve it a bit. We weren't out of line. He was. And as far as burning in hell… well, you'll be with me and everyone else on Liberty if that's the case."

Justin was silent. "T-thanks." He finally said.

"We're partners. It's what we do." Brian nuzzled the back of his neck. "If you ever feel this way again, let me know. Even if I'm in a meeting. Call me, Text me. I'll leave some way for you to call." Justin nodded.

"I b-broke my e-easel."

"We'll get you a new one."

TBC

Nukeluvr318 : Yes, chapter ten scene with the slideshow from Paris was from season one (as is the scene from the previous chapter - 11) . I swapped some stuff around so it would fit in the story better. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~

Chapter Thirteen: Kip Thomas

Sunday August 6 1999

Brian stared at the sandy-haired man taking a seat next to Bob and Brad, who were holding up a board featuring their latest project – some shoe thing – Brian wasn't pleased with being called in on his day off.

" said I should set in, learn a thing or two he said." The man was saying. Bob and Brad didn't look too happy.

"Well, Brian is the best." One of them said grudgingly. Brian almost beamed.

"The best."

"Thanks, Brad." Or was it Bob?

"I'm Bob." So it was.

"I'm Brad." They were annoyed but Brian could care less.

"I'm Kip Thomas. I just started here." Ah, finally a name.

"Well, sit your ass down, Kip Thomas. The boys are put on the show. So, how we make those fucking ugly shoe exciting?" The shoe really was horrid looking.

"The same way we make those fucking ugly raincoats exciting last May."

"Models. By taking your eye off this shoe..."

" ...and putting on this face."

"But the trouble is we're not selling this face. We're selling this hideous shoe!" Brian griped. "That worked for the coat because the camera would naturally be up that way – a shoe is all the way on the other side of the body." He turned to Kip, wanting to test the newbie. "What do you think?"

"I... I like it but it's...try again. Only..."

"Only?" Brian grimaced at their in-unison protest.

"Why try and hide what the product is?"

"Go on." He was starting to like this guy.

"I'd just photograph the shoe. With maybe a thought bubble, saying something like, 'I'm not hip. I'm a classic.'"

"Brian, could we continue please?" Brad – or Bob – spoke up. Brian glared at the man for interrupting a co-worker.

"No, we could not. 'I'm not hip. I'm a classic.' You're giving it a personality with humor and with so called dignity. How long have you been here?"

"Uh, two months."

"They've been working here for two years. Draw it up." They all looked surprised. Brian waved them out with a glare and they trooped out. He turned to his phone, picked it up, and called Justin. Fucking voice mail.

"Hey, what's the point of a cell if you don't keep it on? Anyway, got a newbie on board and he's already better than the B&B team. In looks AND talent. How's the easel hunt going? Call me."

-----Two hours Later-----

"Brian?" Brian glanced up, eyebrow cocked, to see Kip standing in the doorway.

"So, are you CEO of the company yet?"

"Not for another week or two. So, told me you're really going to use my ideas for the shoe ads." Kip stepped in, genuinely surprised.

"I steal anything good and put my name on it." Brian admitted.

"That's great. I guess. Although Bob and Brad aren't too happy about it."

"Well, people with no talent usually are when someone with real talent come in town comes along."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty talented yourself. In fact, you have a reputation."

"I do?" The atmosphere took a decided different feel.

"For being the best accountant ad exec in the company."

"Yeah, that too."

"And that's why I ask if I can work with you."

"I thougt Ryder sent you." Brian smirked.

"Yeah, uh... I... lied." Obviously.

"Come here for a second. This is a new campaign we're starting for Liberty Air. I want you on the team." Kip practically skipped into the office.

"Oh my god, that's... that's fantastic. Wow. How can I ever thank you?"

"By doing a good job." Kip tilted his head, walked back to the door, and closed it before sliding the lock into place.

"I just want you to know that you can count on me for anything. Day or night."

"Well, you really are going for the gold watch."

"I mean it, because I think that you are really, really amazing." He was leaning into Brian's space now, hands reaching for his belt. Brian stopped him with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kip flushed.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Um, I didn't mean to. Look, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, well, whatever it was you thought wrong." But he didn't release Kip's hands. "Because I'm the one who makes the first move."

Kip let out a soft gasp as he stood, using one hand to rip open Kip's cheap button down. Another hand swept behind to wipe his desk clean and he grabbed Kip's cheeks – not quite as ample as Justin's – to lift him onto it. Kip huffed quite happily.

Kip's pants were shed quickly. A condom was torn open. Kip screamed and glass clanked. Brian smirked to himself as he pounded harshly into the man, wincing when sharp nails dug into his sides and back.

Kip was no virgin, but he wasn't quite as experienced and certainly didn't have any stamina. Within minutes Brian could feel the pulsing that signaled Kip's orgasm, and he smirked down at the sweaty man. He didn't pull out until he reached his own orgasm, leaving Kip wincing and in a bit of pain.

Kip dressed in silence and Brian rightened his own clothing. There was a tense silence. "So, when can we get together?" Kip asked, unlocking the door but not leaving.

"Ask Cynthia to check my schedule. Maybe after the shoeman meeting." Brian cocked an eyebrow at the look on Kip's face.

"I meant for dinner."

"I don't know. I'm late already. My partner is on his way, I'm sure." Kip made a face.

"Listen, before i go there is something I ask you." Warning bells went off in Brian's head.

"You have thirty seconds."

"Grayman bumped up to director which means there is a job available. I like to go up for it. And I like you to recommend me. And I'll be damn good." Ah, so that's what the office romp was about.

"I think you would be to."

"Thanks."

"But not yet."

"Why not?" Kip looked heartbroken.

"It's too soon."

"But you keep telling me how great my ideas are." Brian frowned – he only said that once. Today. When they first met.

"So far they are but you have still a lot to learn."

"Why can't I learn on the job?"

"I admire your ambition, but you need the experience to back it up. Give it time."

"I don't have time. By then it will get it to someone else. Look, I know I'm not be perfect."

"I told you - you are not ready." Brian interrupted. Justin would be there any minute and he really didn't want these two to meet.

"But you're obliged to help me out." Brian frowned.

"Why, because I fucked you? You weren't that good." Kip looked insulted.

"I'm gay, and you're gay." Oh boy.

"Yeah, we're all gay. Do you think that means I owe you some..."

"Favor? We're supposed to help each other. How do i..?"

"The same way I did, by helping yourself. By doing the job better than anybody else. If you can do that and, trust me, they won't give a shit where you stick your dick, and don't mix that with booze. There. I did you a favor."

Kip's face turned an ugly shade of red. He whirled on his heels and burst out of the door, pushing Justin into the frame as he moved. Justin shot Brian a look and rubbed his arm.

"Justin meet Kip." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"He tried to proposition me – sex for a raise."

"J-just be careful." Brian rolled his eyes.

"How was your first paper?" Brian led him out of the office. They both nodded to Cynthia on the way out.

"G-got it in on t-time." Justin said. "A-along with everything e-else." He added. "A-and I got the b-books." Brian nodded.

"You'll get through them all and your present for Christmas this year will be your diploma." Brian predicted with a grin. "You deserve it." Justin smiled.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~

Chapter Fourteen: Oops?

Wednesday August 9 1999

Justin scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes. He was not a happy twink at the moment – his partner was moping at home. Was about to lose his job. Was being sued for fucking the wrong person but not promoting them.

((Flashback))

"That little fuck!" Justin glanced up from his sketch to see the whirlwind that was Brian storming in, mere hours after he'd left for work.

"Brian?" He commended his voice for not breaking or stuttering.

"That little fuck!"

"W-we established that." Justin put his schoolwork down just as Melanie stepped in. Justin blinked at the woman, who hadn't been around much lately.

"Hi Justin." She greeted.

"Wh-What happened?"

"I assume he didn't say anything about Thomas?" Justin frowned. Brian was slamming around in the bedroom. "Well, the guy he fucked in the office is suing him for sexual harassment."

"What? F-For not promoting?" Justin asked, glancing in Brian's direction.

"According to Brian. Kip says Brian offered first, then recinded. Took it back." Justin sighed. Brian HADN'T told him about that – just that Kip was giving him trouble in the office. "The only thing Brian has for him is that he doesn't NEED to bribe anyone for a good fuck."

"True." Justin agreed.

"Ryder told me to stay home." Brian growled from the kitchen. "Without pay. Until this is settled." Justin scrambled up from the couch as Brian threw himself over it to plop right where he had been sitting. Justin glared sharply at him. "Sorry Sunshine."

"It w-will be settled?" Justin asked Melanie, guessing that she was representing him.

"I don't know. It could go either way, depending on what kind of judge we get." She turned to Brian. "You didn't fuck any judges recently did you?"

"Don't know." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Y-You're representing him?" Justin asked to be certain.

"He asked me to meet him here and gave me very little to go on. I'm doing this free of charge – he'll need the money from what it sounds like."

"Homophobic Corporate America wins again."

"Oh, please! You could hang a sign on your door that says, 'Blow Jobs -- Ten Cents,' and you'd still have it better than any woman or person of color because you're a white man. Which still counts for something in this country. OK, just for laughs, get me your version of this story." Justin giggled and Brian glared.

"He wanted it. I gave it to him."

"Just how I wanted it: short but sweet."  

"It wasn't that short." Justin grimaced.

"And where did this act of selfless generosity take place?"  

"In my office. Once. He tried again yesterday but I pushed him out. Again."  

"So, he couldn't have minded too much if he came back for more. Go on." 

"He asked me to help get him a promotion the first time. Then again even after I kicked him out the second time."

"What did you tell him?" 

"I told him he wasn't ready."

"How did he take it?"

"How do you think? He felt, because we're both gay, and we'd fucked, that somehow he was entitled to a free ride. I didn't agree."

"He s-shoved me on the w-way out that first time." Justin chimed in.  

"How many tricks do you have in a month?" She glanced at Justin.  

"Twenty? Thirty? That was before. I do it less with Justin but we still trick together on occasion. 

"Jesus, what a life."

"What does the number of guys I do have to do with it?"

"Like I said on the phone, for once the fact that you screw anything that moves is your finest quality and your best defense. You didn't have to abuse your position at work in order to get laid."

"The Fuck Defense?" He and Justin smirked.

"We've got to prove that when this kid didn't get what he wanted, he decided to get even."  

((End Flashback))

Now here he was, standing on the catwalk at Babylon while Brian talked things over with Melanie. He couldn't leave his partner's life in the hands of the legal system – it tended to suck.

And not, as Brian would say, in a positive and life affirming way.

His eyes locked onto his target – Kip Thomas. A quick glance confirmed that none of the normal gang were in the building, so he made his way down the stairs and into the writing mass of flesh.

He swung his hips as he got closer to Kip and slid in behind him. He pulled Kip's slim hips against him and whispered in his ear. Kip eagerly turned and Justin had to hide a grimace – yeah the guy was good looking, but the eyes were a bit creepy.

He led the eager man into the back room and settled in a far corner, mostly out of sight. He nodded a greeting to Todd, who grinned back at him mid-fuck, and Kip dropped to his knees.

"Your hot little fucker."

"You're pretty hot yourself." Justin said, concentrating like Jamie suggested so he didn't stutter, as his zipper was tugged down.

"Oh yeah."

"Go on, lick it. You're hotter than the guy I h-had last week. He wanted to put me in s-short pants and spank me." That was a total lie, but Kip didn't need to know that. He also didn't need to know the real reason for his stutter.

"I want to do so much more than that. I want to show you…"

"Better hurry up." Justin interrupted as Kip pulled him out.

"What's the rush?" Pleasure was pleasure, and Justin bit back a moan.

"I've got a stupid c-curfew, can you believe it? My parents want me home by m-midnight."

"You live with your parents?" Justin smirked.

"Where else would I live? I'm seventeen." Okay, a lie – he was eighteen.

"Seventeen? So, how do you get into the bar?" He wasn't doing anything now, eyes fearful. Justin made a 'duh' sound.

"F-Fake ID? I don't tell my d-dad, though. Like, he goes totally p-psycho. Like he did when he f-found out I was gay."

"Your dad went psycho?"

"He went after the fuck I was f-fucking and turned him into the police." Oh Justin was loving this.

"The police?"

"He'll be out in t-ten years." Kip licked his lips and returned to the task at hand, though there was an undercurrent of tension.

"If he knew I was here!"  

"How would he know?" Kip was pulling away again.  

"Oh, there's no way. Unless I told him."

"But, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course not. I w-would never do that, provided you do s-something for me." Kip pulled away and stood up, not amused. Justin zipped back up.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere! That blond from the office!" So he remembered…

"So?" They stared at each other. "W-we're at a stand still."

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you're blackmailing my p-partner. I'm blackmailing y-you." Justin smirked. "If y-you drop the suit and t-tell the truth, I won't say anything about… this."

"Fuck." Justin smirked. Kip walked away with a hanging head and Justin knew he's won. Now all he had to do was keep this from Brian… or maybe not.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~

Chapter Fifteen: Partay!

Saturday August 12 1999

Brian closed the loft door, leaving it unlocked for the time being as Justin and his mother were due any minute. After glancing around he just KNEW that there would be another rule added to their list – no fucking in the loft. Or something similar.

If only to spare his mother or sister the embarrassment.

"Hey." Brian had barely stepped into the bedroom when the loft door swung open.

"We're here!" Jennifer strode in as if she owned the place, leaving Justin to close the door.

"And not a moment too soon." Justin gave him a knowing look.

"You can't believe what sales they're having."

"Looks like you picked up a few things." Brian eyed the many bags that were dropped none-to-gently on the table.

"You too." Justin gave him a quick peck and leapt behind his mom and over the couch, glancing around.

"I just sold the house! So, I decided to splurge and buy my son some new clothes." Brian held back a snort as Justin fished a condom wrapper from behind a pillow on the couch.

"I'm the w-way too old shopping with m-my mother." Justin was prancing into the bedroom now.

"Not unless she's paying. I hope you remember to buy him some rubbers." Justin was fishing around on the bed and held up a pair of black briefs, eyebrow cocked. Jennifer gave Brian a look. "For those rainy days." The undies were hidden as Jennifer turned to Justin, holding up a sweater.

"Hey look, you can wear this to Daphne's party." Brian caught Justin's eye. Justin rolled his own.

"I'm not going to the hetero hop with a bunch of beer-chugging breeders." They shared a snort.

"Justin! You've got to get out there and meet friends your own age. Nothing personal."

"Oh no, I agree. Youth should be savored." Jennifer rolled her eyes as Justin picked a discarded washcloth up and sniffed it

"I hope this won't scar you for life, but believe me: before I married your father I did some pretty wild things." Justin rolled his eyes and tossed the rag at Brian, who ducked with a smirk.

"That must run in the family."

"OK, I have to go pick up you're sister. Sweetheart. College is going to be the best time of your whole life. I just... I'm so excited for you." Justin walked her to the door. They chatted for a few minutes and Brian took the time to clean up the evidence.

"So what's this party your mom's talking about?" Brian asked when Justin closed the door.

"How w-was he?" Justin asked instead, sidling up with a grin. Brian swatted his hands away. "Was he h-hot?"

"Gee, what do you think?" Brian maneuvered Justin into one of the beams and trapped him there. Justin pouted. "Now, the party?"

"Daphne's f-friends are having one. S-she asked me to go." Justin revealed. "Mom t-thinks it would be a good idea." Brian tilted his head.

"Well, all those hot and horny young guys…"

"B-breeders, Brian. As far as I k-know not a fag among them." Justin wrinkled his nose.

"But your own age." Brian pointed out. Justin gave him a look. "Don't – I still want you around, don't worry about that. But you should enjoy your youth while you can. I know I sure do." Brian shifted enough to let Justin rub against him and they grinned.

"F-fine, I'll go." Justin conceded. "N-now about the guy?"

---The Party---

Justin swallowed the vomit he could feel rising in the back of his throat. Not only was the beer bad quality – okay, just cheap… he was used to the good stuff – but three girls had already given him the eye.

He turned his back on the blond that was cruising him and sighed. "Justin!" He glanced up at Daphne, who was dragging some guy up the stairs. He almost gagged. "Having fun?"

"C-can't you tell?"

"Hey, if I can deal with the gang at Woody's.. you can deal with them." She nodded to the dancers. Justin grimaced.

"That's the problem. No one to h-handle." He made his way to the front door, intent on going outside for some air, when a flash of brown caught his eye. He turned to study the boy practically hiding in the corner.

Brown met blue and Justin smirked. He made his way over to the boy, who gave him a nervous smile. Without saying a word he reached out and gently placed a hand on the boy's crotch. They shared a look and Justin looped his fingers in the boy's belt, pulling him to the stairs.

Their shirts were off even before the door closed and was locked, Justin burying his head in the boy's neck. Justin took charge and led the boy over to the bed, pushing him down. "Wait." Justin paused, hands on his zipper.

"First time?" Justin asked softly. The boy nodded. "I'll g-go slow." Justin promised, crawling onto the bed and hovering. Barely touching.

For the next several minutes Justin just stayed there, letting the boy touch him while they kissed – yes it was against the rules, but fuck if he was going to be heartless about this: Brian would understand – and slowly getting rid of each article of clothing until they were both naked.

"What about safe sex?" Justin tilted his head, surprised a bit by the boy's bold move of grabbing his hand from between them. Stopping them. Good kid.

"I always come p-prepared." Justin said, fishing around until he found his jeans. And a condom. "P-put it on me." He whispered after tearing open the packet.

The sex wasn't the best, Justin thought when they were finished. But the kid was a natural and held out longer than Justin had thought he could. The little virgin had charm, and a joint that they shared while they lay there.

"So what was yours like?" Justin glanced at the boy. "Your first time."

"I saw h-him and knew right a-away that he was the one."

"Were you scared?"

"Shitless. I s-swear I couldn't speak my heart was p-pounding so hard. I let him fuck me t-though. I still remember feeling him inside me, s-seeing his face when he came. Wanting it to go on f-forever."

"I know what you mean." There was a pounding on the door, and someone screamed for their coat. Justin pushed up.

"Fuck Off! God, I hate t-these stupid parties!"

"Me, too."

"I wouldn't come, but if I d-didn't my friend Daphne w-would never speak a w-word to me again."

"I usually end up standing at the corner and watch the dudes and babes and wish I would have stayed home and watched MTV."

"Why don't y-you go to clubs and bars. You m-meet lots of guys there."

"I don't want to meet a lots of guys. I want to meet just one. I would be with. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, things d-don't exactly were got that way." Justin said softly.

"It can, if you want it to." Justin caught the love-struck look the kid was giving him and sighed. "What?"

"Look, I'm in a r-relationship." Justin revealed. "We aren't monogamous but we aren't l-looking for anything but a fuck. That's all this was." Justin continued. "So w-wipe that look off your face." The guy lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry if you t-thought it was more, and I'm sorry I'm b-being an ass – but you have to realize that not e-everyone wants romance and candles."

Although at one point, he did himself. Justin pushed that thought away. The other guy was silent as they dressed. "Can I at least have your name?" Justin paused and considered the guy.

"Justin." He finally replied, breaking yet another rule.

"Eric. Could we at least be friends?" You don't fuck friends, Justin wanted to say – but as he thought about it he realized he wouldn't be fucking a friend. He just made a friend out of a fuck. Justin tilted his head.

"Promise n-not to go stalker on me?"

"Yeah, sure." Justin nodded.

"Friends t-then."

END

TBC (in part 3)

Sorry it took so long to finish this part, but personal reasons gave me writers block. Now that i'm back, part three should be up soon enough and i have another couple of story ideas i'm working on.


End file.
